What's New Pussycat?
by Shinigamichan87
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the picture of stoicism and control, which is shown in his duties as a student and a fraternity brother. His new-found brotherhood becomes a problem when a certain blond male has the power to expose Sasuke for who-or what-he really is.
1. What's New Pussycat?

Well hi there! This is my first time writing a fanfic and thought I should post it here for others to read.

**Warning: YAOI/malexmale. Rated M for adult situations and boys lovin' other boys. Not explicit but still mature. NARU/SASU. Don't like, don't read!**

Everyone else, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters. I do not make money producing this fic. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>What's New Pussycat?<strong>

The hot summer sun beat down relentlessly on the soaked asphalt of a small parking lot in a small suburb of Chicago. Drops of sweat glistened against ivory skin as it trickled down the nape of a currently very irritated Sasuke Uchiha. Well, more irritated than normal.

The irritation directly stemming from the completely harmless beads of perspiration, which were running down his skin in waves and soaking through the white shirt he wore. The once comfortable article of clothing was now some sort of odd torture device, causing a slow and agonizing death...by weak strangulation. Like a turtle neck sweater.

Yeah, that thought sounded utterly ridiculous in Sasuke's head as well, and while Uchihas were normally above plebeian things like stupid thoughts, Sasuke was far passed the point of caring. He sneered as he looked up at the scalding sun through his expensive sunglasses, hoping his infamous glare of death would make the orb shrivel up and die like people did when subjected to it.

When it continued to shine as bright and hot as ever in the clear sky he looked away, mentally cursing the failure of his glare and the new pain in his eyes for stupidly staring at the sun. Perhaps the heat was getting to his brain?

He couldn't stop tugging at the disgustingly wet material in an attempt to get rid of the offending sensation that was currently constricting his torso. The irritation was enhanced by the long black strands of his bangs that threatened to cling to his moist face, causing his reflex of swiping at the the traitorous locks in borderline rage. His Uchiha pride was the only thing that stopped him from screaming bloody murder when he realized the moisture was now trying to conquer his navy board shorts.

He cringed as his sensitive skin grew tight from the harsh UV waves, despite the caked sunscreen that surrounded his entire body. It probably didn't help that he was constantly swiping at his neck and arms with a hand towel to fight the army of sweat droplets.

This type of weather truly was the bane of his existence. He was certain that this humidity and _heat_ would make the most patient person crack.

And no, Mr. Uchiha was not tormenting himself for the hell of it. He's risking melanoma for a specific reason.

You see, he was one of those species called a 'fraternity brother' or just a 'frat boy' in simpler terms.

It all started as an attempt from his older brother to get Sasuke to be more sociable. Or for a more believable reason—a new method of torturing him.

A week before the official start of Sasuke's Fall semester of his first year of college, Itachi had told the younger Uchiha that he would not stay in his room every waking moment like he had done in high school.

Then with a evil chuckle his older brother stated that if he did not become a part of a fraternity for at least one semester, he would destroy the reputation that Sasuke had yet to even gain. Of course in the usual Uchiha fashion, Itachi didn't bother to elaborate.

So, Sasuke made a few calls and signed up for the first fraternity he could find.

The hazing wasn't as bad as Sasuke thought it would be, though that may be due to everyone being afraid of him. He did not know this for an absolute fact, but it was a pretty safe assumption going by the nervous glances towards him and how none of the guys had actually done anything to him that would even be considered "hazing". The worst of them had been when one of the guys asked him to wash his oversized white dog, which turned out to be the calmest dog he had ever encountered. It even moved to make the Uchiha's job easier, like the canine was trying to get on his good side or something. And Sasuke could have sworn the thing was smiling the entire time.

Although it was hardly a challenge, he still felt like he had accomplished something when they accepted him into the brotherhood. An accomplishment that he shared with his elder brother minutes after he found out.

To those who were not of the Uchiha lineage, Itachi's tone as he spoke over the phone was as stoic as always. But Sasuke could recognize the slight change of inflection in his older brother's voice that gave away his pout. That alone made stepping out of his comfort zone more than worth it to Sasuke. The younger male now actually enjoyed his brother's weekly phone calls to "check up on him."

And despite all of the negative stereotypes that could be said about fraternities, Sasuke actually enjoyed being in one. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

He was surprised when he discovered the guys were mildly tolerable and the events were often something he found could easily pass the time.

Well except for having to do events like the one he was currently being tormented with. This event can go to hell and die.

They were having a car wash to raise money for some charity whose name Sasuke didn't bother remembering, especially since he could guarantee that a third of the money will go to the kegger being hosted tonight in "celebration" of this event's success.

But right now, it could be an effort to save the world from an incoming meteorite and Sasuke _still _wouldn't be happy doing this. It's hard to feel anything positive about anything when the same thought of "Die sun die" kept flashing in his head.

Feeling it would be better to distract himself from his discomfort, he focused on the activity in front of him, his stoic features quickly changing to a sneer at the sight of what his 'brothers' were currently doing.

The large group of them were alternating from spraying each other with the water hose, flinging soap suds, or mimicking what they thought a person would do when trying to wash a car...which consisted of them squirting random parts on the car before jerking the hose towards someone, soaking them completely and then whipping the hose back towards the car and act like nothing happened.

Oh, there were a few who were actually doing their job, if you ignored how they were obviously trying to impress the bimbos who owned the little hot rods they were cleaning. It was almost sad how the guys were clearly only washing the automobile so they could show off their bare chests and muscled backs...which glistening with sweat and water quite nicely, while their shorts rode low to show some sinful hips that just begged to be touched...

Sasuke coughed quickly and turned his head from the sight, blaming the sudden burn in his cheeks on the sun.

Sasuke mentally sighed as he pushed up the sunglasses back to their rightful place (which had slipped down when he was…observing the work ethic of his frat brothers) and took another look around. He was currently standing to the side and keeping an eye everything to make sure it stayed in a relatively calm sort of chaos.

Laughter and light squeals surrounded him as everyone playfully sprayed one another with the cooling water, giving each other a break from this heat. He wasn't participating because he was the chosen supervisor for the event, which was something he was secretly thankful for.

The largest project they had for the day was a fire truck that was brought here about an hour ago. One of the brothers' girlfriend Hinata had a cousin who worked at the nearby Skokie Fire department. The cousin had managed to get his chief to let him borrow the engine for the boys to scrub down and even gave them a hundred bucks for the effort.

The cherry red truck was currently swarmed with half naked guys and girls. The cousin, whom Sasuke found out was named Neji, was monitoring the progress. His long brown hair was tied in a pony tail that was so loose the elastic band was practically at the end of the strands. Sasuke didn't understand the purpose of such a hairstyle since it was essentially still down, but didn't care enough to ask him. By the look of obvious snobbery that he exuded, this guy was about as much of a social butterfly as Sasuke.

So he continued to watch with hidden amusement while Neji forced a very large shirt over Hinata's purple bikini top, causing her cheeks to redden and her knuckles to cover a portion of her mouth, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Most of the guys didn't seem care about losing the view, their sanity intact enough to not want to cross paths with the death glare from the long haired male that made his lavender eyes practically glow.

The only one that must have lost one too many brain cells would be the boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, who was diligently trying to snatch her away from her cousins evil clutches. He probably would have done a better job if he didn't stand out like a sore thumb. His scruffy light brown hair and bright red triangle tattoos on each cheek making him easy to spot in any situation.

He was currently sporting nothing but a pair red board shorts, almost identical in color to the tattoos. Though his skin wasn't as pale as Sasuke, it was easy to see from where he was currently standing that Kiba was going to be in some serious pain tonight, if the reddened patches of flesh on his shoulders were any indication. He probably hadn't even put on any skin protection.

It was pretty well known that Kiba was not the brightest crayon in the box. The conclusion supported when Kiba thought he would fool the cousin by pointing at something and saying to Neji, "Hey look! A distraction!" and then try to grab Hinata's hand.

If it weren't so entertaining to see Kiba utterly fail without Neji breaking a sweat, Sasuke may have felt sorry for his fellow frat brother.

Though probably not.

When the tattooed man attempted to pull of the exact same ruse again, Sasuke found that it was just as funny as it was the first time.

Choosing to go back to his duties of keeper of the peace, Sasuke took another look around at the rest of the people present. Then immediately regretted his decision.

A few girls from one of our University's sororities volunteered to help out with the car wash. Though the thought would have been considerate, Sasuke couldn't help but note that the volunteers reasons for being there were less than honorable. The females were either a girlfriend of a brother and thus guarding their property from the other women or they were looking to _become _a future girlfriend of one of the brothers. He mentally shrugged at the thought, figuring that when it all came down to it at least they were getting some more help.

He checked his watch to see it was almost two o'clock and by now everyone had already removed most of their clothing until all but bathing suits remained. Though, some of the girls' bikinis barely covered all of their essentials so it would make one wonder if one could actually consider the strips of cloth to be bathing suits.

Classy.

His disturbing thoughts were put to a halt when a flash of hot pink caught Sasuke's attention. He mentally cursed when he saw the two girls that seemed to exist to make his life a living hell.

The girl on the right was named Sakura Haru-something and she was unfortunate enough to have shoulder length hair that looked like someone had dumped an entire bottle of stomach relief medicine on top of her head.

Okay, it wasn't that bad but still, who in their right mind decided it was a good idea to have _bubble gum pink_ hair? The exorbitance of the color was thankfully tamed by the relatively pretty shade of green eyes. Like all of the other women there, she was wearing a skimpy excuse for a bikini, except her's was a bright red color.

The other girl—Ino or Emo something—her hair wasn't such a hazard to the eyes, but it was still a bright blonde color that reflected the rays of the sun in such a way that made Sasuke's head hurt. Her eyes were a pale blue, though one was habitually covered by her long bangs that fell over one entire side of her face. The rest of her hair was pulled into a high pony tail which ended just above her waist.

Perhaps it was because she covered half of her face that Sasuke constantly associated her with the term 'emo', since that was often the hairstyle that most gothic people adorned. At least that's what he thought to associate it with. Sasuke didn't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. Maybe it's called 'punk' now?

He really needed to get out of this heat.

The blonde female was pressed against the side of the other, giggling behind one of her hands and whispering low into the ear of her companion, which caused her friend to repeat the action. By the way they were looking straight at him and walking in his direction let Sasuke know just how miserable his next few minutes were going to be.

When the two were standing in front of him, all that followed was an awkward silence, one that made one of his dark eyebrows twitch in annoyance. The two began to fidget and scuffle their flip flopped feet in a nervous manner while their eyes jumped from looking at the ground, to each other, back to meeting Sasuke's gaze, and repeating the process when his glare got too much for them.

Ino was the first to break, giving him a smile that showed entirely too much teeth. "Hi Sasuke! How about this weather? Isn't it great?" Her voice was shrill, making Sasuke mentally wince and his ears ring.

Completely ignoring the questions Sasuke sighed silently.

"What is it you want, Ino? Sakura?" His deep voice had a definite no nonsense as usual, which made the smile leave both of their faces.

Sakura cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip in what Sasuke could only assume was supposed to be a cute manner. "We were wondering, S-Sasuke, that since it was so hot, if maybe you'd-"

"-If maybe you'd like something to cool you down!" Sakura sputtered as Ino cut in and pushed her aside, lifting up something she had hidden behind her back.

A bucket.

Sasuke blinked at the object hanging by a handle in her two hands. It was a plain white bucket that was filled with water, her movement causing some of the liquid to slosh out and splatter on the asphalt. Sasuke took a step back and frowned, looking back at the two in front of him.

When Ino noticed the frown, the smile she brought back had faded slightly around the edges. "Well, you looked really hot...over here and since you couldn't join in with the car wash—since you have to watch everyone—I thought that maybe I could bring some water for you."

Sasuke opened his mouth to flat out reject the offer when Sakura elbowed Ino in the side causing more of the water to splash out of pail. Sasuke took another step away as the splash almost landed on his leg. He looked up to glare at the two but found that they weren't even looking at him anymore.

"Ow! Why did you do that Sakura?" Ino rubbed her hurt side as she glared at her friend.

The pink haired girl had her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she met Ino's glare with her own. "Bringing the water to Sasuke was _my_ idea! Don't take all the credit!"

"Well I was the one who found the bucket and filled it with water!" Ino countered, like that supported her argument whatsoever.

Sakura growled at her friend while quickly grabbing the handle of the defenseless plastic container and jerked it towards her, spilling more water in the process. Just when Sasuke thought it couldn't get any worse, Sakura didn't stop there as she cupped the bottom of the pail and made the movement like she was going to toss its contents right at him.

"Give it to me, Ino-pig! Sasuke needs to cool down and he wants _me _to be the one who does it!" She pulled and jerked at the pail, turning to look at Sasuke as she did so.

"No way, billboard brow! Sasuke doesn't want anything from you! He would much rather get this from me!" Ino spat as she too gripped the bottom of the bucket and turned to look at him as well.

Sasuke's annoyed expression remained the same as he took another step back from the two crazy females, but on the inside he was panicking.

He mentally cursed at the sheer stupidity of his decision to come to this event. He had thought that he would have been fine as long as he stayed away from the activities. Obviously he didn't factor in the damn fangirls of his.

His pride was getting very close to snapping when the girls started jerking the pail harder, the action making him actually jump back as the water almost soaked the front of him. He glanced inside the container to see there was still plenty of water inside to do some damage.

How much goddamned water did they put in that thing?

His panic continued to increase as his mind whirred with a legitimate excuse that these girls would believe to get them to not splash him.

To any normal person it would seem like such a stupid thing to be freaking out about for the young Uchiha. Getting a little water on him wouldn't be that big of a deal, right?

But it was, it _so wa_s.

See the Uchiha clan had this long family tradition, of...being a cat.

Well not an actual cat, more like he turns into an overgrown house cat. Oh and the main cause for this change? If you haven't already guessed by now then you obviously haven't been paying attention.

It's _water_.

If he gets splashed with a certain amount of water it triggers a series of unfortunate events that, if he didn't do something about it, the final product would be a full fledged Sasuke kitty.

Now do you see the severity of his current problem?

He didn't even bother to be subtle anymore as he continued to back away from the crazed women. Just when he thought he could just make a (calm and smooth) run for it, the hot metal of a car pressed against his back, trapping him between the two.

Of course, during his blind panic he didn't think to move _around _ the car. All he was focused on was that water getting closer to him.

Just when the girls simultaneously reared back to dump the water on him a large body blocked the way, causing the girls to pause in their movements.

They blinked as they looked up at the man that now stood in front of them.

"Ladies, I think we should leave the royal prince alone. He seems to not want to get wet for some _odd _reason." The deep voice that resonated from the man caused a shiver to run down Sasuke's spine, which he thankfully hid in time for anyone to see.

The man's skin was a golden tan and molded around his Adonis worthy muscles in his body. He was one of the tallest guys in the fraternity, as well as one of the most developed. While Sasuke's body was lithe and feline in structure, this male had wide shoulders and seemed to have been molded _perfectly_ to meet his bronze neck, which was currently decorated with a basic hemp necklace. He was wearing nothing but a pair of old khaki shorts frayed at the hems with some black flip flops giving the world a perfect view of the muscles of his stomach while they clenched and glistened with water and sweat.

His golden blond hair was just the right shade of yellow and fell in a graceful manner of disarray around the hard contours of his jaw. But the real doozy was his eyes, which were color that rivaled the sky on a clear summers day. Sasuke hated looking at those eyes because he always got momentarily lost in them, no matter the situation. The final characteristics that made the guy stand out were the three fine lines of what looked to be whiskers that adorned each of his cheeks.

Which were currently quirked up as he grinned knowingly at the pale male in front of him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, realizing that he had been staring at him without abandon.

Sasuke wasn't ashamed that he was looking at a guy like that. He never denied that he was gay when anyone asked. Hell, he flat out told so many females that bothered him about going on dates. He had given up on telling the two in front of him about his preference for the male variety, figuring they weren't going to get the hint after his first thousand attempts.

No, the reason Sasuke was pissed to ever living hell was because of simply who, or rather _what_the blond was.

His grin grew full out as he nodded once. "Uchiha."

Black eyes narrowed in hatred as tan man's voice caused another shiver to wrack Sasuke's body.

"Moron." The shorter male murmured, which only got a snort and a rub on the head in return. Sasuke swatted the hand away and forced himself not to go with his instinct to hiss at the blond.

The current pain in Sasuke's ass was named Naruto Uzumaki...and he was a dog.

Well to be more accurate he was a fox, but Sasuke enjoyed the satisfaction he got when he pissed Naruto off by wrongly labeling the blond's animal side.

The reason why Sasuke hated him was like the classical tale of cats vs. dogs. He hated him because Naruto was canine in species, and the blond loved making the smaller man's life a living hell because he was feline.

Stupid fox.

Naruto placed his big hand on his chest and pouted in mock hurt. "Aww, baby. You know how much that hurts me so. Make him say he's sorry girls!"

After giving the two his best puppy dog face, the females responded by making a nasally "Awww" sound and sliding their arms around his big tanned biceps, turning to give Sasuke a double pout. The pail rolling away from where it was dropped and completely forgotten.

"Sasuke! Don't be so mean to poor Naruto." Ino said as she patted his arm she was holding in emphasis.

"Yeah, don't be so mean!" Sakura said while nodding her head in agreement.

If Sasuke had been anyone else he would have had his mouth hanging open in disbelief. The two females had done a complete one-eighty in mood as soon as Naruto came into the picture.

It was true that when the girls that had crushes on him found out that he preferred men to women they often went after the blond shortly after.

A pity for them that Naruto was probably just as gay has he was.

Sasuke glared at the girls before turning his glare back to the fox, who now had the mock pout facing him as well, his beautiful blue eyes giving his amusement away as they twinkled in mirth.

"Come on bastard, you won't be a little nice to your own roommate?"

The comment caused Sasuke's eyes to twitch, hating the reminder of how much the gods loved to pull his tail. Yes, the damn idiot was his _roommate_.

Uzumaki was also a part of the fraternity, something Sasuke hadn't found out about until he was already in it. After the hazing and the induction ceremony they held a party to celebrate the new members...

During the party Sasuke was congratulated and given _way_ too much alcohol. Even though the brunette normally never let his guard down as a precaution to protect his Uchiha pride, he decided to actually enjoy himself for the night.

A mistake he was determined to never make again.

He was pretty intoxicated when someone told him he had to meet one of the brothers that had been studying abroad during the summer and had just recently returned. Sasuke didn't think much of it as he nodded with a slightly slurred "hn" and followed the person through the mass of bodies, not really paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until the Uchiha slammed into a force of pure _canine_ power that he realized he had made a mistake.

He had gasped and spilled his drink on the floor, hearing a curse as the guy he was following left (probably to get a towel for the mess). Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up in anger and slight fear to meet the pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes he had every seen.

The Uchiha watched as the blond narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. Sasuke's glare intensified even though his body started to tremble slightly. He could tell by this guy's aura alone that he wasn't just some regular old fox, but something that could be associated with a demon in strength. Sasuke refused to move, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and the cat in him was _screaming_to hide. His muscles tensed as the blond suddenly titled his head to the side and leaned in way too close to inhale again.

Sasuke couldn't stop the unexpected shiver as the male gave a dark chuckle that trickled into the raven's ears before the canine spoke, husky and full of promises.

"Welcome to the brotherhood, kitty cat."

Sasuke had wished that that was the one and only encounter he had with the fox, but something told him he would never be that lucky.

The party had been on a Friday, which gave Sasuke the whole weekend to move his life into the dorms specifically for his fraternity. He had thought to get an apartment, but the brothers told him that he would be staying in the dorms with a roommate which was a standard policy in the fraternity apparently...

He had been in the process of lugging the last of his suit cases into the room, wiping the sweat off his brow. Itachi hadn't bothered to try to help him gather his things, even though the asshole lived fifteen minutes away. His refusal was followed with him saying something about giving Sasuke a chance to meet his new 'brothers.'

The younger Uchiha would have believed him if Itachi hadn't chuckled in the earpiece of his phone right after the comment and then hung up on him. Fucker was just using that as an excuse to make Sasuke suffer.

The dorm was set up like a two bedroom two bath apartment, complete with a living room and mini kitchen. The university gave them the necessary furniture needed for college students: desk, bed, dresser, couch, coffee table, television set with stand, etc.

The suitcase in one of his hands landed with a thud on the carpet of the living room as the brunette looked around the place. He had _yet_ to see the guy who was supposed to be his roommate and he had been at the whole moving thing for about an hour and a half. The mystery guy's stuff was here, which was obvious from semi made bed, drying dishes in the rack, food in the fridge and the overwhelming smell of cleaning supplies. The place didn't look completely spotless, so why did it smell like it had been given a strong once over?

Sasuke lifted his shoulders slightly for a shrug before picking up the fallen piece of luggage and walked into his room.

A few hours later Sasuke was in the process of standing over one of the remaining boxes and sifting through its contents. He hadn't heard any noise other than the ones he was making, so he was utterly shocked when a pair of muscled arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and hips pressed into his ass.

Sasuke stiffened as a chest folded itself over his bent form, successfully putting him in a very awkward position. On instinct the feline flared his nose before hissing aloud as that same damn chuckle tickled the small hairs on the side of his neck and the distinct smell of _fox_hit his brain.

"Hey kitty cat. Glad to see you finally moved in."

With the grace known of his species, Sasuke slid out of his grip and jumped over the items on the floor to land lightly on the bare mattress, facing the blond. Sasuke's dark eyes glared as he crouched down low, a warning growl trickling from his throat.

The blond's body was relaxed as he stood up to his full height and stared down at the crouching male with a wide smirk on his face.

"Heh, welcome to dorm room 102, roomie." He said tauntingly in his seductive baritone voice. Sasuke didn't say anything in return to the remark, only watched the taller male walk casually out of the room. Sasuke's eye twitched when he figured out why it smelled of cleaning supplies. The asshole had masked his scent so Sasuke wouldn't know it was him until he had already moved in.

It didn't take a genius to figure out just how much this year was going to suck for the youngest Uchiha.

In the beginning it was nothing but complete torture for Sasuke. The stupid fox was _everywhere_ he went, following the Uchiha around like a second shadow.

He followed him to the dining hall for all meals of the day. He followed Sasuke to the library and sat next to him for hours, either reading a book or shifting anxiously in his seat, grating on the last of Sasuke's patience. He had thought that the blond would get sick of staying in such a quiet place, and even though Naruto was clearly bored out of his mind when he was there, he would still stay the entire time Sasuke did. Hell, he even followed him to class every day and was there waiting for him when it ended...even when the professor let them out early.

Sasuke had tried to lose the parasite of a roommate on several occasions. He would get up earlier in the morning while Naruto was still asleep to sneak out. That plan fell through pretty quickly though. The second Sasuke opened the door to walk into the living room the fox would spring into the room in a fighting stance like he was suspecting an enemy to be there, fists up and swinging like a maniac. The first time had scared the ever loving shit out of the youngest Uchiha, who had not expected the idiot to make like a spastic jack-in-the-box.

Sasuke had even tried to sick his fangirls on Naruto, but that backfired when he somehow managed to manipulate the females into his own personal Sasuke finding mob. He still had nightmares about that.

The Uchiha had attempted to outrun the blond, and much to his surprise Naruto had always managed to catch up to him. Sasuke was a ridiculously fast runner, but it didn't matter how fast he was if his opponent had the endurance to run like the damn Energizer Bunny. Naruto caught up to him when the brunette was forced to either stop or wheeze out a lung.

And in between his different schemes Sasuke often confronted the idiot head on, voicing his opinion to his stalker, which the blond would respond by either cussing back at him, shrugging like he didn't know what he was talking about or even ignoring him all together. This of course didn't go over very well with Sasuke and normally resulted in an all out fight, leaving the two battered and bruised.

What pissed Sasuke off the most is he could tell the damn fox was holding back every time while he gave all he could in their fights. Just what was this guy's motivation? Why was he always around Sasuke? It was obvious the raven didn't want anything to do with him. So why, dammit, why?

Thankfully there were a few precious moments in the day when Sasuke was able to be alone. The fox was generous enough to let him sleep by himself (thanks to the lock on his door), use the bathroom by himself (again, locked door) and shower by himself (rinse and repeat).

Sasuke was _especially _thankful for the lock during his shower time.

He had to take a really long time in the bathroom during his bathing rituals. The shower itself didn't take long. In fact, Sasuke usually made it as quickly as possible.

It was the drying off process that took the longest time.

Why? Because, boys and girls, what is a shower's essential substance? Water.

So the black-haired feline showered quickly, wasting no time in scrubbing himself down and rinsing himself clean. It was in a cat's nature to not like water, but the Uchiha clan took avoiding water to another level, and with good reason. Sasuke did what was necessary for proper hygiene but still made fast of his showering duties.

The reason for the rush was in direct relation to his condition. The less amount of time he was in contact with water, the less time it took to go back to normal. It wasn't as if the second he touched a drop water his body just poofs and a cat appears.

No, it was a process that required a relatively significant amount of water and contact for a relatively significant period of time. It also took place in stages.

Stage one: Tingly sensations begin throughout his body, like the pins and needles one gets when the circulation comes back into a limb. It was Sasuke's way of knowing he needed to take cover from any unwanted gazes. That stage didn't last very long before the next—and more embarrassing—stage happens.

Stage two: His irises flash to a bright red color and a pair of black cat ears pop out on the top of his head. The red irises were a trait commonly found in every Uchiha. The ears were also a found in the clan, but the...physical characteristics of the hair on the ears were not. There was nothing menacing about his ears that most would associate with the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke had it the worst out of all his family members. Not only were his feline ears extremely soft and _fluffy_—the hair at the very tip was white, making him look about as intimidating as a floppy eared bunny. And the embarrassment doesn't end there.

Stage three: An equally fluffy black tail pops out from the base of his spine. And yes, the tip of it white too. Sasuke definitely did whatever he could to avoid being seen by anyone in that stage, even his family.

Stage three was usually the furthest Sasuke allowed himself to get, but it did get worse.

Stage four: His nails harden and lengthen, snapping into claws while a layer of black hair coats his entire body. And about a blink or two later the last stage occurs, which results in a surprisingly painless mutation of bones and muscles snapping and twisting until a human sized fluffy black cat remains.

And before anyone asks, yes his paws were white. If he ever let himself get that far, it would be several hours until he was able to go back to his human form. Sasuke could count the number of times he had been in that form on one hand and still had a few fingers to spare.

There wasn't a logical explanation as to why the youngest Uchiha has the uncharacteristic white markings or the thick coat, especially since every single clan member's feline half was pure black, matching the color of his or her hair. Every family member's cat form usually looked like something of the big cat family, with short hair that showed their sleek and muscular forms. One would think they were seeing a black leopard when they looked at an Uchiha. Except for Sasuke, which Itachi had made a habit to poke fun at his expense every chance the eldest brother had.

It was obvious the male had a complex from it, and understandably so. It didn't matter how evil his glare was, it would be completely moot if he looked like something from a child's nursery poster. He would never live it down if his trademark death glare was met with the person dropping to the ground laughing or worse...the person making a series of baby cooing noises while rubbing the poor glaring man's fuzzy kitty ears.

And Sasuke would see to it that he will never be put in such a situation. Which was why water was a four letter word for him.

Surprisingly the Uchiha clan didn't know exactly why water affects their bodies the way it does. Of course there are theories, mainly with the common thought that all cats hate water. His father believed that their first ancestor was cursed by a god because he or she was jealous of the Uchiha's beauty and strength, which ultimately led to it passing from generation to generation.

They also are not sure exactly how much water will do the job, appearing to depend on the Uchiha in question. Sasuke wasn't at all surprised when he discovered he was the most sensitive to water. He can only wash his hands for a couple of seconds and still be safe with his family secret.

It goes without saying that the clan keeps the curse hidden from outsiders, for obvious reasons. They were a proud family and didn't want to be exposed which would most likely result in getting sent away to some lab to be test subjects the rest of their lives.

Sasuke refused to tell anyone in his family about that idiot fox. He told himself the reason why he refrained from speaking about Naruto because he found out that Sasuke was a cat. But the truth was, Sasuke was curious as to what the fox was planning.

Unfortunately, in order to find out he had deal with being near the other male...and not kill him. Which Sasuke had found to be a very difficult thing to prevent.

There was one incident in particular that really tested his resolve not to throttle his roommate.

It had been about a month into the semester and living with Naruto. Sasuke had finally admitted defeat in trying to lose the blond shadow and simply ignored his existence as much as he could.

One night Sasuke was standing in front of the fogged mirror in nothing but a towel around his waist after he had just stepped out from the shower. He was rubbing a towel through his wet hair as he stared at his blurred reflection, the contrast of the white of his skin against the black of his hair looked almost eerie in the distortion. For no particular reason he took the towel from his hair and swiped it once across the surface of the mirror, bringing a slightly clearer vision of his body. Or more specifically the temporary additions to his body.

As if they could feel the glare from their owner, the two damp ears began twitching before turning backwards in response to his growing annoyance. Something wet brushed against his hand making him turn his attention to his tail, which was twitching about as much as the ears. Knowing damn well that he was causing these movements he still swatted the stupid extension which only swished in response, the white tip appearing on either side of his body behind the towel due to his unjust anger.

He glared murderously at the features, the sight of them enraging him for some reason. He started slamming his hands down against the basin of the sink several times as a way to expel the onset of emotions, wanting to avoid ripping his ears out of his skull or snapping his tail in two.

When he had finally calmed down, he took a deep breath and shook his head harshly before he resumed toweling off his hair, wanting to get dry as fast a possible to get rid of these blasted things.

"What the fucking hell are you doing makin' all that damn noise-!" The bathroom door right behind Sasuke banged open as Naruto barged into the small room without knocking.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's reflection in the mirror as actual horror appeared on his normally stoic features. He had forgotten to lock the door. How in the _hell_ had he forgotten such an important thing!

Naruto stared right back at Sasuke from his spot in the doorway, except instead of looking at his face, the blond was focusing all of his attention on the fuzzy tail that was twitching like it was having a seizure. Sasuke frowned at the reaction of his roommate before realization suddenly hit him.

His tail was up and moving.

He was in nothing but a towel.

His fucking tail was _lifting _said towel and therefore flashing his roommate.

Sasuke's face grow exponentially warm as he quickly turned around and slammed his ass against the counter, gripping the backstabbing appendage of a tail to the point of pain. He glared up at the blond as if daring him to say one thing about what he just saw—what he was _still _seeing. Sasuke was about to let the threats fly, but the expression on Naruto's face made the Uchiha pause.

The fox's eyes were darker than their normal blue, and slightly glazed as he looked where Sasuke's tail had just been. Naruto continued to stare at the spot for another beat before he bit his bottom lip with a sharpened canine, moving his eyes slowly up Sasuke's body before landing on the twitching ears on top of his head.

Sasuke gripped his tail harshly for another reason this time, refusing to let his body react to the heated gaze and musky smell that now permeated from blond.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled out, "What the _fuck _are you looking at, Uzumaki?"

Instead of getting much of a reaction, Naruto only blinked once, breaking out of the haze he was in. Blue eyes met narrowed red as a heavy silence slammed around them.

Sasuke thought the guy was going to just stand there and continued to stare at him, but then one side of the blond's lips quirked up in a smirk, flashing more of those sharp pearly whites. The heat in his eyes was still there through.

Naruto's voice was low when he finally responded, "So, the rumors about the Uchiha clan are true then." Ending the sentence by looking pointedly to the shower and then back to the dark haired man.

Sasuke's anger ripped through him, as he grabbed the collar of the taller man's shirt and jerked him down to glare up at him.

His voice was pure venom as he spat at the fox, "You even _think _about saying a word about what you saw here to anyone and I _will_ kill you."

Sasuke was suddenly slammed into the nearby wall, with a strong grip in his hair and another on the wrist connected to the fist that had just tried to punch the taller man. Sasuke hissed from the sensation, the feline in him panicking from the trapped feeling as he jerked against the hold. The growl that erupted from the blond made him pause in his movements, choosing instead to glare up at his captor.

Instead of seeing blue eyes like he was expecting, the bright red ones he saw made Sasuke remember just _what_ he had threatened. Fear began to feed in his gut, but he refused to let it show on his features.

The heavy scent of fox and musk filled the tiny bathroom, causing Sasuke to unconsciously press his back further against the wall. The three marks on Naruto's cheeks had darkened and the teeth he flashed with a sneer were considerably sharper. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists to force himself not to provoke the idiot anymore. Not when Naruto was this close to the edge.

"Don't threaten me Uchiha." His voice was nothing but a growl as he leaned closer to the shorter male, his hot breath ghosting over Sasuke's face. "Not after everything I have done for you."

Sasuke tried to hide the growl in his voice, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto clenched his hand tighter into the black locks, shooting pain into Sasuke's scalp. "What, you think I hang around you constantly because of your _sparkling _personality?"

Naruto scoffed and continued before Sasuke could make a snarky retort, "I spend all my time around you to protect your clueless ass."

Sasuke frowned as Naruto finally let his grip loosen in his hair and walked out of the room. Sasuke shook his head and followed where the blond went, finding him sitting on Sasuke's bed just outside of the bathroom.

"Again, I ask what the hell you are talking about. What do you mean you were protecting me? From what?"

Naruto looked at him with a big 'duh' expression. "You really don't know? Your family didn't tell you?"

Sasuke's glared and crossed his arms over his still bare chest, "You'll have to be a little more specific, idiot. What exactly are you referring to?"

Naruto snapped his head up to glare back at him, "The other animals!" He shot up from the bed and strode towards the dark haired male. "They didn't tell you about how the other animals would react towards an _Uchiha_ in their presence?"

Sasuke's glare morphed into a frown, "What about my family?"

Naruto gripped his light hair in frustration before he scoffed. "Of course you don't know." His shoulders slumped as the fox turned back around and plopped onto the bed once more. Sasuke followed and sat next to him, the Uchiha glaring at him when he didn't answer right away.

The blond looked towards the far wall before he turned to look back at Sasuke, his eyes once again that brilliant blue. "The members of the Uchiha clan are a sorta delicacy to other animals."

Sasuke blinked at the statement while Naruto seem to rethink what he said, "Erm what I mean is...you guys are like royalty. A prize or something." He frowned before rubbing that back of his head, "I'm not saying this right."

Naruto got up from the bed and began pacing, looking down at the floor as he tried to come up with an explanation. Sasuke watched him go back and forth before the blond stopped and faced him again. "Okay, so each animal reacts differently to you, depending on the species. Some look at you as the ultimate meal, but those kind are normally rare since Uchihas usually are ridiculously strong."

He sat back down and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and threading his fingers together as he looked at Sasuke . "But mostly they like Uchihas because of their raw sex appeal."

A loud snort came in response, and that was only because Sasuke forced himself not to outright laugh at him. He simply smirked while raising a delicate eyebrow, "Raw sex appeal? Really Naruto? That's how you're going to go with this?"

Sasuke started to get up from the bed intending on finishing his shower routine when a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'm serious Sasuke. Hear me out." He gave his wrist a little pull, causing the raven to sit back on the bed and look at his roommate.

"You may not believe it, but you give off this...smell." Naruto could tell Sasuke took the comment the wrong way. "Not like 'you stink' kind of smell! A good smell. It's something that is like, umm, catnip to a cat. It can drive the other animals crazy, especially since there aren't many cats left anymore."

Sasuke calmed a degree before he turned to look at the wall, thinking this over.

What Naruto said was true. There weren't many cat families left. Most cats were very picky who they slept with and often refrained from having children. The numbers dwindled to the point where the Uchiha clan became one of the largest groups of cats. Who would have thought that because of the rarity of the species, they would become something sought out?

He turned back to Naruto, "If members of my clan are such hot commodities as you claim, why haven't any of the animals actually _tried _to do anything to me yet? It's not like I have been hiding what my last name is..."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Because of what I _just _told you! The only thing they know about Uchihas are the stories they have heard, which mainly consists of you guys being absolute monsters in a fight. Of course they are ridiculously curious about you, but it's not like you have given them any reassurance that you won't rip out their throats if they stepped out of line."

When Sasuke couldn't think of another possible explanation to that he nodded before changing topics, "My family hasn't mention a thing about this to me."

Naruto snorted and ran his hand through his hair, leaning back on his elbows and looking out the window. "I'm not all that surprised actually. You guys tend to keep to yourselves a lot and hardly interact with other animals. I was pretty shocked to meet you at that party."

The family did have a tendency to segregate themselves from the outside world, even going so far to make a small village away from civilization. Sasuke hated living in such an environment, especially when Itachi moved out a five years before. Being different from the rest of the clan has always made Sasuke feel like an outsider, and though he was proud of his family he didn't like the hidden dislike they always had towards him. He had to fight tooth and nail to get his family to let him go to a public college two hours away from home, but he was happy he did.

Sasuke turned back to the blond with a question that had been bothering him, "Why do you know so much about my family?"

Naruto tensed for a split second before he gave a sheepish laugh, "Well actually my parents know a lot about your clan for some reason."

Sasuke was about to ask more when Naruto started talking again.

"But yeah, what I am trying to say is since your family stays out of sight, seeing a Uchiha out in the open has gained the attention of any animal with a good enough nose."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the comment making Naruto laugh, "I said it wasn't a bad smell, asshole!"

Sasuke punched him in the shoulder and crossed his arms again, before another thought came to his head. "You said there are a lot of animals here, but other than you I haven't smelled any."

The thought made Sasuke frown and Naruto snort. "I figured as much. I think you would have chosen a better frat to join had you realized. Most of the guys in there are animals, they are just really good at masking their scent. A lot of outsiders wouldn't notice the brothers were animals unless they were purposely looking for it."

Sasuke blinked and turned to look at Naruto's amused eyes. "Who?"

Naruto sat up from his leaning position and began listing them off, putting up a finger as he went.

"Well there is Kiba, he's a dog." Naruto looked pointedly at Sasuke. "A real dog. I believe a Great Pyrenees to be exact. Then there's his best friend, Akamaru, but he never changes into his human form. I believe you know him..." Naruto grinned as Sasuke's eye twitched.

He _knew _that dog that Kiba made him wash was strange!

Naruto snorted at the look of disgust on Sasuke's face. "Yeah, Kiba said that Akamaru wouldn't shut up about it, saying that you had the hands of a god."

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn which only made him glare harder at the laughing blond. "Who else is an animal?"

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm himself before remembering what he was talking about. "Oh Right! Umm...Shikamaru is tortoise, which is a real shocker I know."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled while Sasuke nodded in understanding. The guy Naruto was talking about had to be the laziest man he had ever met. And also one of the most intelligent.

"Chouji is a bear, which I'm a little sad about cause he would make the _perfect _pig—Don't tell him I said that!" Sasuke smirked at the slight panic in Naruto's eyes. It lasted for an instant before he went back to listing.

"Lee is a hare, Gaara is a raccoon, and with those dark circles around his eyes I don't see how he could be anything else. The creepy guy, Sai? Well he's a snake..."

Naruto continued to list off about twenty or so more animals before he took a breath, "...and I think there may be a few more but I cant really think of them."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke to see him staring off with this lower lip between his teeth. Naruto frowned as he leaned over and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, causing the raven to blink and look at him. Naruto gave him a genuine smile before he grew serious again, glancing up at the top of Sasuke's head.

As a reflex, Sasuke patted the top of his head to find that his cat ears were gone, shocked that he hadn't even noticed when they disappeared. He shifted his hips on the bed minutely to note that the familiar twinge caused by his tail was also gone.

Grateful for the loss, he turned back to his roommate. Naruto's face back to being serious as he glanced one more time at the top of Sasuke's head. "That isn't something that most animals do, and the way cats react to certain things..."

Out of nowhere Naruto lifted a hand and ran it through Sasuke's hair, making the male instantly relax from the sensation, pressing his head into the other's palm.

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke came to his senses, jerking away from the blond's hand and turning his face to hide the noticeable red that now adorned his pale cheeks.

The blond's voice was a little lower as his face grew serious once more, "That's what I'm talking about. If they found out that Uchihas are susceptible to ploys that other cats fall for...or that you really do turn when you come into contact with water, they will completely take advantage of it. And when you are in that form..."

Naruto didn't have to finish that sentence to make Sasuke tense. He turned his head slowly back to the other male, his eye wide as fear clenched his gut.

As if reading the raven's thoughts Naruto said, "Yeah, I know too much about how your kind reacts to certain touches. And I know that such information is also in stories being told."

His blue eyes hardened as he leaned forward, invading Sasuke's space a bit, "They may fear what you are and what you are capable of...but it is only a matter of time until they throw caution to the wind and give into their curiosity. That is why I have always been around you. I am protecting you from the others."

His eyes were intense as they bore into Sasuke's, making the Uchiha's heart pound in his chest. Sasuke remained quiet as he tried to process the knowledge that the secrets and weaknesses of his family was spreading among the other animals. Naruto leaned forward even more until their faces were a mere inch or two apart, forcing Sasuke to focus on him as the blond broke the silence.

"I am friends with most of them, and they don't really seem to have as strong a nose as I do. Well except for Kiba, but he is too enamored with Hinata to give you any attention. And I also think my own scent is doing a pretty good job with masking yours." Sasuke could see the muscles behind the tan skin of his jaw pulse as he clenched his teeth together.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I think it is fairly safe to say that the others in the frat won't do anything. There aren't any hostile species in the group, except for maybe Chouji, but the guy seems to be more interested in food than anything else. The only other animal that would be considered hostile is me, and you can rest assure that my awesomeness won't let us down." Naruto gave a toothy grin as he waggled his eyebrows while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The blond became serious again, "But there are a few who are not a part of the fraternity that have shown their curiosity. I want to believe that they are good people that wont let their animal side rule them...but just in case they do give in and come after you...I want to be there so you won't get hurt."

The comment made Sasuke glare at Naruto and move into the fox's personal space this time. "You think that without your help I will be an easy target? What, you just assume that I am some defenseless little kitten that is incapable to taking care of myself? I am more than strong enough to do so!"

Naruto was suddenly there, pushing him back against the bed and gripping both of his wrists over his head with one hand while the other was around his throat, not squeezing but still a threat nonetheless. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his breathing was a little shallow, especially when he felt his towel coming loose from his waist. Naruto glared harshly at him. "You think you can protect yourself better than me? You think they wont do cheap tricks to make you putty in their hands?"

The grip on his wrists tightened a fraction, "You think they wont use _water _on you as a way to blackmail you to do what they want?"

When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto nodded, the silence was all the confirmation he needed. The blond pulled back and stood, looking down at the male still lying on the bed. Sasuke could tell his roommate was really trying to school his features and show nothing of what he was truly feeling. But after years of looking at nothing but emotionless Uchihas, the brunette had trained himself in seeing what others tried to hide.

And with Naruto, deciphering his expressions was almost effortless. Naruto always wore his heart on his sleeve, even when he didn't want to. Sasuke would give the guy credit though, the blond's features were as blank as he had ever seen them. The effect was only ruined by the faint traces of pain that haunted the rims of his blue eyes.

When Naruto spoke again, his voice matched the expression perfectly, "You should get dressed."

He turned away from Sasuke and walked towards the door without looking back.

When he was almost out of his room Sasuke sat up quickly, "Uzumaki."

Naruto paused but didn't say anything. Sasuke bit his lip again before licking them, a strange fluttering in his stomach at what he was about to ask.

"Why are you protecting me?"

Silence answered him as Naruto gripped the molding of the door frame, the knuckles in his hand turning white. Just when Sasuke thought he wasn't going to answer, Naruto straightened his back and, without turning to look at him, he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't even know anymore."

And with that he was gone, leaving Sasuke to stare at where he was just standing.

After that, the two hadn't mentioned anything more about what happened that day. What started off as an annoyance to Sasuke, changed into something remotely tolerable.

Though he still stood firm in his dislike for the canine, he was secretly glad for his presence, especially since after their talk Sasuke had started taking the time to observe the other males in his fraternity, surprised that he could now recognize the twinge of animal on the ones Naruto mentioned. He was definitely right about how good they were in masking their animal side.

Sasuke had made sure to keep a little distance from the brothers, though he was not as cautious around them as he was around other males outside of their fraternity. Sasuke constantly had his guard up when he was walking around campus, and he was shocked to see how much he missed before. Just walking to class the other day Sasuke saw far too many people staring at him strangely.

Sure, Sasuke was used to getting stared at by the girls that wouldn't take no for an answer. But there were a few of these looks that had nothing to do with silly things like crushes. Sasuke would never admit this, but he was a bit fearful of the others, since he had only just realized how little he knew about other animals. In his defense it was because his parents didn't give him a chance to learn about them.

They didn't get too close to him though, not with Naruto glued to his side.

The blond always looked completely at ease, constantly yapping away about some random subject as he walked with Sasuke. Despite his lax attitude, the Uchiha could see that his blue eyes were still sharp and looking around for anything that might cause a problem.

So he continued to remain close to Naruto, and when the idiot wasn't being, well, an idiot...Sasuke could say he almost liked the blond's company. Maybe. Only a tiny bit.

It did help that the tanned man was ridiculously pretty to look at.

After the car wash came to a close (And Naruto got punched in the head by Neji after he tried to use the fire hose) everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the party tonight. Sasuke was in an exponentially better mood now that the burning ball of death known as the sun ducked out behind the horizon.

It was late August, which meant that school was about to start again. Sasuke had spent the summer at school, working to earn some cash for the upcoming year. He also enjoyed the freedom he had here, and wanted to be away from his parents a little longer.

But now summer was about to end and because of this the brothers felt the need to end their holiday kicking and screaming by throwing a huge blowout party. Sasuke normally despised parties, mainly because he couldn't drink as much as he wanted to (both thanks to all of those animals and a certain fox). But for some reason he had an odd excitement that was bubbling in his chest at the thought of tonight's festivities.

As soon as he got home Sasuke headed straight for the shower, desperate to wash off all the grime and sweat he had accumulated during the day.

Once he finished, he walked over to his closet, wrapping his towel around his waist and trying to figure out what he was going to wear. After the first time Naruto saw them, Sasuke didn't bother hiding his ears and tail anymore, since the cat was already out of the bag. (Now a pun? He really needed to stop with the stupid thoughts already.)

Naruto didn't seem bothered by it in any way. The guy usually wasn't around when Sasuke got out of the shower, and didn't barge into his room anymore, which brunette was thankful for. His bathroom had poor ventilation and always felt like a sauna after he finished showering. He hated feeling like he was about to pass out from the humidity and heat, so he was happy to have the freedom to leave his bathroom as he pleased.

Though Sasuke still tried to get dressed quickly just in case...Naruto was still a pervert after all.

As if trying to prove Sasuke's point, a lewd wolf-like whistle came from the entrance of his room. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto leaning against the frame of the door, sipping from a glass filled with ice and a clear liquid. His blue eyes were shamelessly staring up and down Sasuke's body.

Going by the dusting of pink on his cheeks and the slightly glazed look in his blue eyes, it was probably safe to assume that the liquid wasn't water. Guess the guy was getting a head start on drinking before the party.

Naruto was wearing a pair of stonewash jeans and a red undershirt, both of which fitting his body in all the right kind of ways. Even that same hemp necklace hanging around his neck made Sasuke stare a little bit longer than necessary. His blond hair was darker than normal which meant that Naruto had just stepped out of the shower and he didn't bother drying his hair properly.

The blond glanced at the open closet then back at Sasuke, giving him a cocky grin while his blue eyes twinkled as if he just thought of something brilliant.

Naruto lowered his lids and bit his lower lip, "Do you know what would look great on you tonight?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and humored the buzzed man, "And what would that be, Naruto?"

The blond slid his free hand through his damp hair, flipping his head once in an attempt to toss the too short strands in (from what Sasuke could only guess) an attempt to be sexy before he responded.

"Me."

Sasuke glare wasn't very effective as he quickly snorted from the absolutely lame line. Naruto started laughing at his own joke.

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to the closet to grab one of his favorite dress shirts before he went to his dresser and reached for the bottom drawer to get a fresh pair of boxers, ignoring the presence in the doorway.

Unfortunately he made the mistake of forgetting about his tail that had decided to lift up on its own volition to give Naruto a perfect view of his ass. He only realized this when the blond's laughter turned into a playful growl.

"Damn Uchiha, if you took the stick out of that delicious ass and let me put it to good use maybe I could improve that attitude of yours."

Sasuke glared harder at the comment, even though it was directed at the wooden surface of his dresser and not the source of his irritation. He chose to ignore his roommate once again and discretely lowered the tail so he wasn't flashing the perverted idiot anymore. He was too distracted with covering his dignity that he didn't even bother looking at which pair of boxers he grabbed from his collection.

He quickly slipped the underwear on, wincing slightly when he jerked them up his hips a little too roughly and managed to bend his tail. Damn tail was always too sensitive to begin with.

Now that he was covered he pulled the towel away from his waist and absently threw it on his bed, turning around to look for pants as he quickly pulled on his shirt.

The soft growl caught him off guard, causing Sasuke to turn an look at the owner of it. The glass was noticeably less full, or to be more accurate, practically empty now. .

His gaze went down towards Sasuke's waist before smirking, "Black silk boxer briefs..." Blue eyes jerked back up to meet confused red, "Planning on getting lucky tonight, Uchiha?"

The tone was light and joking but the flash of something dark in his roommates eyes let Sasuke know that he was asking the question seriously.

So instead of teasing the blond he only snorted and turned back to the closet, "No, idiot. I just grabbed the first pair in reach." He was thankful his face was turned away from the blond, otherwise he would see the genuine smile that pulled at Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke rationalized that he had just gone temporarily insane, because for a moment he actually thought the blond's current attitude was...cute. But that had to be a malfunction in his frontal lobe because there was no way he was _happy _seeing Naruto getting angry at the thought of Sasuke being with someone else. No way.

Finding a pair of jeans, Sasuke pulled the doors to his closet closed and turned to the sound of loud clinking of ice against glass, seeing his roommate knock back the remaining contents of his drink. Naruto shook his head once and made a content noise before looking back at Sasuke and tilting the glass towards him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto pulled away from the frame of the door, "Let's have a few drinks before the party. I'll be in the living room so come out once you're done." He left without waiting for Sasuke to answer.

His first reaction was to yell at the fox for ordering him around, but clamped that impulse down, knowing nothing would come from yelling at the blond since he would only ignore Sasuke's complaints. He looked down at the jeans in his hand then twitched his tail to see if it was still there.

Yep. He still had his big fluffy pain in the ass.

With a sigh the brunette walked over to his bed, tossed the pair of jeans onto the comforter and grabbed his towel to hang it up. While he could put on the boxers with the tail, it was next to impossible to put on jeans since they couldn't go above his ass crack. They'd only fall down and piss Sasuke off more. Which meant he couldn't get completely dressed until his damn additions were gone.

Sometimes he truly hated being a cat.

Sasuke stepped into the living room to find Naruto sitting on their couch with a newly filled glass in his hand, another cup of what looked to be the same liquid sitting on the coffee table.

Sasuke smirked as he took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Now you're getting my drinks for me, idiot?"

Naruto sputtered for a moment, "Shut up bastard and enjoy my generosity! You're making the next round."

Sasuke reached for the glass with a frown, "You know I don't drink that much..."

Naruto waved the comment away while taking another gulp of his drink, the strong smell of vodka permeating in the room. "Just shut up and enjoy yourself for once Uchiha. It's the last party of the summer."

The television was on and turned down low with some game show playing. Sasuke glanced at the screen before turning back to his roommate, finding the blond staring at him. When Naruto realized he was caught looking he cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the boxers Sasuke was wearing, raising a pale eyebrow in question.

The brunette shook his head and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, "Can't put the pants on with the tail in the way."

The snort he heard made Sasuke glare harshly at his roommate, who looked like he was trying to not laugh. To make the situation worse, his stupid ass tail decided to curl around his waist to rest on top of his clenched hands. He ignored the softness of his fur and growled at the trembling man next to him.

"Not a word, Uzumaki."

Naruto wouldn't look at him until he finally calmed down. When he gained his control again he looked sideways at Sasuke, his blue eyes drawn to the twitching ears and then to the tail. Sasuke was grateful he didn't say anything, though he was a little confused about why Naruto was so interested in his additions tonight.

Not wanting to think about it, he reached over and picked up the cup, its glass surface covered with condensation. Sasuke tilted it back and took in a big gulp of the liquid, shivering at the burn that slid down his esophagus and settling in his stomach. He had always loved that sensation and quickly took another gulp to get it back. Naruto said he should enjoy himself and that is what he would do.

Sasuke was too busy enjoying the warmth that flowed through his limbs from the drink that he didn't notice his roommate's heated expression in his glazed eyes.

About an hour later Sasuke was thoroughly buzzed and trying not to giggle (Uchihas didn't laugh much less _giggle). _But it was proving to be very difficult to resist when the slurred voice next to him kept telling jokes that were hilarious in the brunette's alcohol hazed state.

Sasuke tilted back the cup and frowned when he saw that it was completely empty. He didn't remember finishing it off.

Naruto snorted at Sasuke's confused face before his eyes flashed like he had just come up with a brilliant idea. He reached inside of his jean pocket and pulled out his phone a big smile on his face, "Hey Sasuke! Betcha can't figure out what I have as your ringtone!"

Sasuke turned to his drunken roommate and frowned harder, "I don't remember even giving you my number, moron."

Naruto laughed while he concentrated on his phone and pressed a series of buttons, "I stole that a while ago when you left your phone in the kitchen."

He pressed a few more buttons and smirked looking up at the shorter man, "I also put my number in yours."

Sasuke glared at him before he reached for his phone on the coffee table, his body slightly wobbling from the liquor. He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons to sift through his contacts. What he found was not Naruto's name but..."Studmuffin"

A black eye twitched as he looked up at the blond idiot who was grinning from ear to ear, his knee bouncing with new found energy. He jerked his head towards the phone, "Awesome right? And totally accurate!"

Sasuke's eye continued to twitch as the other started laughing loudly, smacking the back of the couch with his hand repeatedly as he enjoyed his own joke. He calmed down a bit before he looked back at his own phone and held up his hand in a 'stopping' motion. "Wait wait, this is the best part! Here...is...the ring I...gave...you!"

He had paused between each word as if to build up the surprise. He pressed one last button before looking up with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke just about ripped the phone from Naruto as Tom Jones' voice belted a "What's new pussycat, woah woah."

He could feel his anger rising as Naruto practically fell off the couch due to his uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke was about to start beating the shit out of him when another idea flashed into his head, making him flip open his phone again and rapidly move through the menu.

Kiba had sent him a recording of a song that only now registered to Sasuke how ironic it was in relation to the dog. After he sent it to him Kiba had started laughing similarly to how Naruto was laughing right now. Sasuke wasn't sure why he kept the song, but he was certainly glad he had.

"Hey nutbag." It was almost comical how Naruto's obnoxious laughing immediately stopped at the insult. The blond was about to start yelling at him when Sasuke spoke again, cutting him off. "I've got the perfect ring for you. Tell me what you think."

He pressed a button and wished he had a picture of Naruto's expression as "Who Let the Dogs out?" by the Baha Men blared from the small speakers. Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock which quickly morphed into anger.

"Dammit you bastard! I told you I'm not a a dog! At least my song for you was accurate!"

Sasuke ignored the comment and simply replayed the song again, only increasing Naruto's anger. Sasuke grunted as the fox suddenly crashed into him, pushing him back into the couch. The blond's reflexes were slower than before, which gave Sasuke the time to pull his phone away from the reaching hand, pulling it above his head. Naruto growled as he reached for it again, causing his face to brush against the top of Sasuke's head. He must have picked up the difference in smell because he stopped trying for the phone and glance down at the black head of hair. Apparently Naruto had the attention span of a two year old when drunk.

He pulled away from the other, squinting his blue eyes as if he were trying to figure something out. He blinked a few times before looking at Sasuke's face, the other distracted with trying sit up and smooth the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Your ears are gone." Was all Naruto said as he looked back up at Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke straightened, rubbing the top of his head out of habit. "Of course, you idiot. They don't stay there for long, once I'm dry." He then rolled his eyes and reached for his cup on the coffee table, frowning again when he remembered he didn't have anymore.

Or that it hadn't magically refilled itself.

How much had he had anyways?

He glanced at his roommate when he didn't say anything to see that he was still staring at his head. Getting annoyed at how Naruto was acting he moved to face him, "Will you stop staring at me?"

The comment made Naruto look at his eyes before he stated in a rather deadpanned expression, "I wanna see them again." Then stood up on unsteady legs and walked around the couch to head towards the kitchen.

Sasuke stared at the place the blond was just sitting before he jerked his head up and stumbled to follow him, grabbing his glass so he could get a refill since he was going in there anyways.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke called as Naruto disappeared through the opening of the kitchen.

When he stepped onto the tile Sasuke found the blond shutting off the faucet with a new cup filled to the brim with ice and water in his hand.

Sasuke raised a brow, "You don't honestly believe you'll do anything with that right? You're too much of a goodie goodie to do something you know I hate simply for your own amusement."

Naruto shrugged as he stood to the side and leaned against the counter, a small smirk forming on his face as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed at the attitude and decided to call his bluff. "Whatever, loser. Go get ready, I want to leave in about an hour."

Not bothering to see if Naruto listened to him, Sasuke walked over to the fridge to find more liquor.

He was about to grip the handle when he felt the warmth of another body looming over him. Sasuke glared at the shadow before he turned his head, "Uzumaki, what the fuc-"

The sentence ended with a hiss as Naruto suddenly pulled the back of Sasuke's dress shirt away from his body and dumped the contents of the cup into the opening, then immediately pressing his chest against Sasuke's back to keep the ice in place.

Sasuke growled as his front was slammed against the surface of the appliance, cringing at the sudden chill of the ice melting on his back and the metal pressing against his cheek. The growl that came from Sasuke's throat turned feral as he pushed against he fridge, hearing the contents inside rattle in protest as he tried to get free. He could already feel the familiar tingling sensation in his scalp and spine, knowing it wouldn't be long until Naruto got what he wanted.

"I'm going to get you for this, Uzumak-" his voice was cut off when Naruto suddenly pried open his lips and shoved a ice cube into his mouth. He wrenched his head away from the fingers and was about to spit it out when that same hand clamped over his mouth. Sasuke grabbed his wrist to try to pry it off and gave another growl as the taller man's breath fanned against his ear.

"Let it happen."

Sasuke paused as that husky growl danced along his skin. He turned his head as much as he could to glare blood red eyes at the man behind him. At first all he saw was a patch of bright blond hair and a ear, but then Naruto's face came into his line of sight, causing a shaky breath to come from Sasuke's nose.

His eyes weren't blue but a slight purplish color, like he was fighting his animal side again. The whisker marks were defined again as well and his teeth were slightly sharper. Sasuke continued to glare at that face, while he tried to dig his slowly sharpening claws into the tan skin of the hand still pressed against his mouth.

Sasuke tensed when he felt the familiar jolt of his ears popping out his skull as well as the pull that came with his large tail extending out of his spine.

The two stood there for a few breathes, Naruto remaining pressed against the shorter male even though the change was complete. When the last of the cubes melted Naruto finally took a step back.

His head snapped to the side as Sasuke immediately spun around and slammed his fist into Naruto's cheek. The fox winces at the pain but didn't do anything to retaliate as he straightened his head to look back at the fuming cat.

Sasuke's eyes were piercing as he faced the taller man head on with this hands clenched into fists at his sides, his breath ragged.

Much to Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto didn't look phased at all from the punch, only swiping the drop of blood from his split lip before meeting his gaze again with an eyebrow raised, "Feel better, kitty cat?"

Sasuke growled and took a few steps towards the infuriating blond until his face was almost touching the others. "Why the _fuck_did you do that?"

Naruto only shrugged and met his glare with a smile, his now blue eyes twinkling in the fluorescent light, "I told you I wanted to see the ears again. I got what I wanted." Sasuke responded by punching his other cheek and stomping out of the kitchen and into his room.

He wrenched off the severely damp shirt and began to look for a new one in his closet. His mood thoroughly soured, Sasuke grabbed another black dress shirt and held it up, deciding whether he even wanted to go anymore.

Sasuke tensed when a pair of warm hands gripped his hips and stopped breathing all together when sharp canines nibbled along one of his feline ears.

He leaped away from him to land quietly on his bed, his feet pushing against the comforter, causing half of it to slip from the once neatly made bed. He crouched down and rubbed his ear hard with his arm, trying to get rid of the lingering sensation of those sinful teeth against his extremely sensitive skin. Sasuke snarled at the fox, annoyed that he stood there with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, not at all bothered by what he had just done.

Naruto grinned at the crouching man, amused just how feline he looked right now. He tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip, "What's wrong _pussy _cat? I just wanted a little...taste."

Sasuke's ears flattened against his skull as the blond slowly ran his tongue of his lips. The taunt triggered something in him and before he knew what he was doing he snarled at the fox, "How _dare_ you touch me like that as if you have a right to it, you imbecile_."_

Naruto's stance became rigid at the insult, his face morphing from the anger that bled into it as he took a step closer to the bed. "Watch what you say, kitty cat. You only have so many lives."

Sasuke met the anger with his own, adjusting his stance to spring at the blond. Then he said something that he knew would make the fox snap.

"Don't _threaten _me. You. Stupid. _Dog_."

Sasuke didn't even have enough time to curse as Naruto suddenly blurred and collided on top of him, causing the both of them to fall backwards onto the bed. Sasuke struggled in vain as the blond effortlessly pulled his wrists above his head while his strong hips surged forward onto his own, forcing his pale legs apart and into the mattress.

Sasuke instinctively hissed at the fox's face, his red eyes wild and his ears flattened so close to his skull they almost disappeared completely in the strands of his black hair. His fury spiked again when he tried to bite a chunk out of his captor neck but was instantly stopped by a tight grip in his hair that wrenched his head back. Sasuke tried to pull his arms down, growling at the weight on top of him. He stopped moving suddenly when the male gave a growl in return, a deep guttural growl. The sound made Sasuke come back to himself.

As long as Sasuke had known Naruto, he had never really saw the blond completely lose his cool before. The only time he was close to doing so was when he told Sasuke about his family and even then he still had control.

Maybe it was the alcohol that set him off, or maybe Sasuke finally pushed Naruto past his breaking point.

It was then that the brunette really noticed the sheer mass of his roommate and the power he held in those straining muscles of his. Sasuke looked up at his face, his eyes widening at what he saw.

His eyes were heated, shining in a bright shade of red almost matching his own. His lips were pulled back to show just how sharp his teeth had become. The muscles in his neck and shoulders were trembling as if he were trying to keep himself together. To keep himself from changing into his animal and ripping the youngest Uchiha apart.

Fuck, Sasuke really was in trouble this time wasn't he?

He couldn't do anything to fight this position, the blond had him completely immobilized. Sasuke swallowed hard when he felt the weight of Naruto's power pressing against him, tensing further when his teeth drew closer to the sensitive flesh of his throat. Sasuke kept down the whimper that wanted to come out and tried to tuck his chin to his chest in some desperate attempt to protect himself, only to find he could only move an inch or so against the restraint in his hair.

He looked away from the face above him, refusing to think that Naruto was turning into the animal that he had protected Sasuke from all this time. His anger turned towards himself now, mainly because even though he was in this situation, he still _trusted _the man above him. How crazy was that?

He involuntarily flinched as the growling grew louder after he pulled his head down, hating that his limbs were steadily starting to tremble in fear. He clenched his teeth and mentally screamed at his damn ears to not move into a sign of _pathetic submission_.

Uchihas bow to no one. Uchihas are above all others. Uchihas don't allow any weaknesses, and damn it Sasuke was an Uchiha!

One of his ears twitched out of reflex when Naruto's warm breath tickled against the skin_._ Sasuke slammed his eyes shut while attempting to kick at his roommate's sides and cursing him.

All movement stopped however when a warm wetness slowly made its way from the base of a ear to the white tip, coaxing a shiver through him.

Naruto's tongue repeated the action and this time the ear turned towards the sensation, as if trying to maintain as much contact as possible. A shuddering breath left Sasuke's lips as the tongue was replaced with teeth that clamped down only enough to not break the skin. Sasuke's muscles started to relax against the mattress, even through his brain was screaming to do something. His breathing grew ragged as goose bumps erupted along every inch of skin.

The brunette licked his lips before opening his eyes to look at the ceiling, unsure how he should take this. "Naruto?" His voice strangely quiet.

"Shh," the man above him demanded, the response causing his breath to ghost against Sasuke's increasingly sensitive ear. Sasuke shuddered while his eyes tried to focus on the ceiling as a way to keep his head clear. All his efforts failed though when Naruto spoke again.

"I...have always loved seeing you like this, kitty cat. Especially your ears. They are so unbelievably...sexy." He switched to the other ear and gave it a particularly hard tug with his teeth which made Sasuke growl to hide the embarrassing mew that tried to come out. Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot when he noticed a rather large vibration that now resounded out of his chest and throat.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his Uchiha pride getting hacked away with each action his body did against his will. And this new one was the absolute worst.

He couldn't believe it...he was _purring_.

He had never fucking purred in his entire life and then this idiot comes along, does a little nibble and his feline side was now putty in his hands.

Sasuke felt the blond's body shudder at the sound of his unwanted purring. Naruto pulled back slightly, letting go of the hold he had on Sasuke's hair and taking the time to look at Sasuke's face. He started to glare at the fox but paused when he saw the expression on his face.

He looked...pained. Naruto seemed to be fighting against his animal side as his eyes tried to shift to their original blue only to flash briefly from purple to red.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so so sorry."

The defeated tone in Naruto's voice made Sasuke keep quiet. "I tried to be good. I really did."

Naruto bit his lip before squeezing his eyes shut, "And I was doing good since no one bothered you."

Sasuke agreed with him. Not once had any one physically attacked him. All the others had kept their distance with Naruto at his side, even though Sasuke could see how badly they wanted to get closer. Naruto did really well in protecting him.

A hand slid down to grip one of Sasuke's hips before the blond hissed as conflicting emotions danced over his face. It was as if touching his skin gave Naruto the greatest pleasure, as well as the greatest pain.

Naruto growled low in this throat, "I thought I could handle being around you." He opened his eyes to show how red they were now. "But spending so much time with you and getting to know you made me let my guard down."

Naruto gritted his teeth and cursed, the muscles in his shoulders starting to tremble, "I shouldn't have drank so much...especially when I know how much seeing you like this affects me..."

Sasuke's ears twitched in confusion, but then his eyes widened and the breath rushed from his lungs as Naruto adjusted his hips until something hard pressed against his inner thigh.

Sasuke's voice was breathy and slightly panicked, "Naruto snap out of it. You know you don't want to do this."

The fox responded by adjusting his hips again until they were pressed flush against his own. The rough material of Naruto's jeans making the sensation that much better as the blond's thick shaft rubbed directly against Sasuke's, causing a reaction almost instantly.

"Oh fuck, Naruto. Stop!" At some point Naruto had let go of his wrists, using both of his hands to clamp onto Sasuke's hips, not bothering to delay with any pointless movements as he slid his fingers underneath the silk on his boxers to touch heated skin. Sasuke's head was spinning as his dick hardened fully, the wonderful sensation shooting up his spine with each contact.

Conflicting thoughts rattled in his brain as he tried to reason all this through. He hadn't had sex in a really long time. Hell he had only lost his virginity when he went to college and that was because he had been with his family for all of his life. The Uchiha clan took a lot care in choosing an outsider to be a member's significant other.

It was a very unfeeling process as most arranged marriages were. They looked for those with strong genes similar to those of the clan, as well as having a purebred feline lineage, with no ancestors who had married an animal of a different species or a human. This selection process coupled with how few cats remained, made it possible for a family member to never end up with someone.

So Sasuke tried to experience the world outside of the Uchiha compound. At the very beginning Sasuke had been curious about relationships and sought out the company of a male that interested him. The guy had been a human, which Sasuke had planned since it would be easier to keep his family secret hidden.

He only lasted a few weeks though, mainly because the sex felt more like it was checking something off a list than anything truly memorable. The raven hadn't bothered to look for another, especially when Naruto became his own personal guard dog.

And spending all of this time with Naruto had an affect on him as well. At first it was a forced company, to the point where Sasuke couldn't even stand the sound of Naruto's voice. But when he found out why Naruto was always around, he felt...grateful for the blond.

He began noticing that Naruto's voice wasn't all that bad when he wasn't screeching about something. He was easy to rile up and seeing the blond fuming greatly amused the Uchiha. Not to mention Naruto had a body he wanted to sink his teeth into. But then Naruto's looks turned from something Sasuke found appealing...to something he couldn't look away from.

Sasuke used to get so angry at Naruto, snapping at him for no real reason. He didn't like that his eyes were always pulled towards the blond when he was near. Sasuke realized not too long after the start of these outbursts that he was only venting his anger on the blond because he was attracted to him.

He had been appalled at the realization in the beginning. It was one thing to be attracted to a human, but another animal besides a cat? Sasuke could not understand where these feelings were coming from. But after a while Sasuke came to the conclusion that it wasn't because of their differing species. It was strictly _Naruto _that made him feel this way.

He decided to never act on it though. He went so far as to deny the feelings ever existed, figuring that it was just a weird sort of phase and would go away eventually.

He also denied it because he believed that Naruto was doing all of this out of some strange sense of duty. He had always teased Sasuke and flirted with him, and Sasuke always shot it right back at the blond ten fold. There was never any real emotions in the interactions. At least on Naruto's end.

But as the reality of Sasuke's current situation hit him like wrecking ball, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

He couldn't think with Naruto's powerful body on top of him, his hot breath igniting his skin and the strong grip on his hips as he thrust against him. The passion in those eyes of his, unable to see if they were blue or red anymore.

Sasuke wanted to tell the fox to stop, he wanted to try to save his roommate from making a mistake that he couldn't come back from. He wanted to tell _himself _that he didn't want this. He wanted to push Naruto away and take a cold shower.

All of these thoughts came to a shrieking halt when Naruto moaned against his ear.

"Sasuke..."

His resolve snapped in two as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's broad shoulders and growled in his ear, "You better not regret this in the morning Uzumaki." before clamping my own sharp teeth against the lobe.

Sasuke winced as brightness assaulted his sensitive eyes behind their lids. He groaned as he finally came into consciousness, rubbing the heals of his hands against his eyes and shielding them from the attack of light. Fuck he hurt all over.

The thought brought a tidal wave of hazy memories. Though all of the details were not very clear, Sasuke definitely remembered the orgasms. Lots and lots of orgasms. As well as one vivid image of his body twisting into a position that he didn't even know he was capable of doing. The thought caused his entire face to turn bright red as he pulled the sheet covering him closer to his body.

A silent curse made him look to the side. Naruto was in nothing but his bright orange boxers, pacing back and forth by Sasuke's desk while he nervously chewed on his thumb nail and talked to himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and sat up slowly, ignoring the dull aches all over his body.

Catching the movement Naruto glanced in his direction before making a funny squeaking noise in his throat and looking around wildly, for what exactly Sasuke hadn't a clue.

When his panic seemed to hit its critical point the blond suddenly bolted to kneel in front of him on the floor and slammed his hands and head to the ground with a loud thud.

Sasuke winced at the sound and then blinked.

And blinked again.

Was the idiot...bowing to him?

"What exactly are you doing, Naruto?"

"I'm so fucking sorry!" He shrieked into the thin carpet, his shoulders tensing further and his voice cracked from hitting several octaves higher than his normal range.

He didn't even pause has he remained looking down. "I can't believe I did that! I will never forgive myself for what I did to you!"

Sasuke frowned as the blond continued to rant while keeping his forehead pressed against the ground, "Idiot, I don't know—."

"I would completely understand if you shoot me dead for what I did!"

A black eyebrow started to twitch as Naruto kept rambling, "Naruto seriously, let me talk—."

"Oh god, I cant believe I let my animal side get that bad, I don't-"

"MORON! Shut the fuck up for a second!"

Sasuke had to restrain himself from laughing at how such a large body could try to look so small on the floor. When Naruto didn't try to get up from the ground Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Naruto will you please get off the damn floor?"

He seemed to think about it a moment before he shot up and gripped one of Sasuke's hands, his knees still planted on the ground. "Sasuke, I am so so _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to let myself slip that bad! I usually am so much better holding my liquor and I—"

Sasuke sighed again as he looked at the panicked expression in his roommate's eyes. He looked down at his pale hand that was now clamped over Naruto's mouth, smirking despite his annoyance as he could still hear the guy mumbling something against his palm.

"Naruto please shut up for a second." The blond actually listened this time, which made Sasuke raise his brow again. Not wanting to risk losing the precious silence he continued, "Now, will you please stop apologizing for last night?"

Naruto pulled his hand away from his mouth so he could speak, "But what I did to you..."

That made Sasuke snap.

"That was not something you should apologize for! You can't fucking rape the willing okay!" Now it Sasuke's turn to lose his cool, his cheeks erupting in color as he turned his head towards the wall even though he knew Naruto saw it.

There was nothing but silence in the small room for several minutes. Sasuke hands shook slightly as he clenched them in the sheets, absolutely mortified that he let something so embarrassing come out of his mouth.

He almost jumped when he felt a soft touch on his elbow. Slowly, Sasuke turned he head just enough to glance at Naruto.

His features were soft as he tilted his head to study Sasuke's face, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips. "Did you mean that?"

Sasuke scowled at the question, "Of course I meant it, moron. You think I would let someone force themselves on me?" He straightened his spine and lifted his chin, "I'm an Uchiha dammit."

Naruto's smile turned into an all out grin as he suddenly pounced on Sasuke, kissing every piece of skin he could find. Sasuke started cussing and punching his back, the sudden tackle making his body roar in pain.

Naruto quickly pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Sorry..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but then frowned as Naruto seemed to remember something, making him slap his forehead and curse. "Oh man Itachi is going to _kill _me when he finds out."

A chill suddenly filled the room, making Naruto slowly turn towards the source to see rage on his roommate's normally stoic face.

"Did you say..._Itachi?_ As in my brother?" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, which made the blond move back in fear. "What exactly does my brother have to do with this?"

Blue eyes widened as Naruto flailed his hands and shook his head, "No! Nonono! It's not what you're thinking! Itachi told me that you were going to be joining my frat and he told me to watch over you!"

Sasuke wrapped his sheet around his waist as the took a step towards the blond as the other scrambled away from the crazy feline. "And how _exactly _do you know my brother?"

"He was a friend of my dad's! They were coworkers and I met him a couple of years ago when Dad had him over for dinner! When Itachi found out that you wanted to get away from the clan, he was worried about you. He knew that your folks wouldn't tell you anything about how the others react to your family, something about how all Uchiha's are strong enough to defend themselves, blah blah blah...So, he decided to ask me for help. He thought I was good kid or something. And I agreed to do it because your brother was there for my Dad when he did something to piss off my mom, which happened a bit too often... But yeah, Itachi always let him crash on the couch while my mom cooled off. I think it was because of him that my parents stayed together."

Naruto got up from the ground and walked towards Sasuke when the other stopped glaring at him like wanted him to explode. He tentatively cupped Sasuke's cheek with his hand and when he didn't get anything bitten off, Naruto ran his fingers through the brunette's messy hair as a way to calm him down. It worked for the most part, a noticeable ease in most of Sasuke's features. Except for that perpetual wrinkle between his eyebrow, but Naruto thought that came with the last name.

Naruto smiled down at him, "At first I did it as a favor for Itachi...but then I got to know you and staying by your side turned from an obligation to something I actually enjoyed. It's hilarious watching you bristle when I mess with you. You really do look like a pissed off cat with his claws out. It's adorable."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke glared up at him, smacking his hands out of his hair as he walked over to sit back on the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about what Naruto just told him.

Truthfully it did make a lot of sense. Itachi had always been a bit over protective and it had surprised Sasuke when he had to find out from his roommate about his family. He had called his brother the next day and bitched him out for not telling him (without actually yelling at him. Itachi was unnaturally intimidating, even for an Uchiha). Itachi had only snorted into the phone and said, "Foolish little brother, I had thought you would be able to handle something as insignificant as other animals. Besides, don't you have a guard dog?"

Itachi hung up on him after that. Sasuke was so confused about the conversation and how his brother knew about Naruto that he didn't even notice how his brother's voice sounded like he was highly amused about the situation.

In fact, now that Sasuke really thought about it Itachi had never in his entire life _pouted. _Perhaps when Itachi to be sounded like he was brooding about Sasuke ruining his fun by joining a fraternity...he was actually trying to hide how pleased we was when Sasuke did _exactly_ what Itachi wanted him to do.

Sasuke glared harshly. "Son of a bitch never let's me win."

"Who doesn't let you what?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto as the blond tilted his head, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

Sasuke let the glare fall as he looked his roommate's face, thinking he really couldn't be too mad at Itachi since he managed to give Sasuke someone truly one a kind. He wanted to test something first before feeling too happy about the situation.

He put back on his famous Uchiha glare and stared at the now uncomfortable Naruto, "So...up until now you did everything because you liked messing with me? And last night was something you did as some kind of sick joke?"

Sasuke inwardly smirked as Naruto sputtered at the question, shock and anger flashing in his expressive blue eyes. "Wha? No way! I did what I did last night because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!"

Sasuke felt his cheek grow warm and saw a noticeable blush on Naruto's cheeks as well. He probably didn't mean to phrase it like that, but he didn't look like he was going to take it back.

Hmm, interesting.

Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees to glare harder at him. "So you fucked me because you thought I was hot?"

Naruto stumbled as he walked closer to the sitting man, getting back on his knees to look up at him pleadingly. "No! Well of course I think you're hot, but that wasn't the main reason!"

Naruto frowned and grabbed chunks of his hair in frustration. "Dammit I'm screwing this up." He took in a few breaths while Sasuke remained quiet, watching Naruto drive himself crazy.

The blond turned back to him and took in a very deep breath before he glared up at Sasuke's dark eyes. "Look, Sasuke...you know me. You know I don't do those kind of things on a whim, right? Have you ever seen me fooling around with anyone since you have known me?"

Sasuke thought about it before shaking his head, "That doesn't mean anything. You could have very well met up with someone. We weren't together every single second of the day."

Naruto cursed before he leaned forward to get in the shorter man's face, "You are such an asshole! You _know _I'm not like that! Isn't it obvious that I wouldn't do something like that if I didn't love yo—!"

Naruto's face paled as he stood up and clamped his hand over his mouth, turning away from him. Sasuke stared at his broad back as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. Sure, he had thought Naruto had feelings for him, but _love_?

"You...what?"

Naruto's shoulders tensed as the question, before he slowly turned his head and glanced at Sasuke. When neither said anything after that Naruto cursed under his breath and whirled around, his eyes the harshest Sasuke had ever seen. He stomped up to the brunette and spat in his face, "You heard me right Uchiha!"

Despite Naruto's anger, Sasuke could see his arms were trembling slightly at his sides. Dark eyes glanced up to shimmering blue as the shorter male quietly gasped in realization.

Naruto meant it.

He truly meant it and he was trying to protect himself...because he thought Sasuke would reject him.

Sasuke's stomach gave a strange fluttering sensation as he slowly stood from the bed to meet Naruto's glare head on. The anger in those blue eyes faltered when the brunette stood, probably not expecting him to do that.

They stood there for a few minutes with only an inch or two separating them. Naruto was the one who started to get antsy first, shifting his weight from one foot than the other, his breathing getting steadily louder as his anger rose. He glared harder at the stoic face in front of him, gritting his teeth when all the infuriating bastard did was raise a taunting eyebrow at Naruto's growing annoyance.

Sasuke almost smiled when Naruto finally snapped.

"Fuck! Will you do something? I just said I love you and you stand there with your stupid eyebrow raised? God, you are such an assho—?"

Sasuke just discovered his favorite method of shutting his idiot fox up...by slamming his mouth against his. Naruto just stood there dumbly as Sasuke forced his tongue into his mouth which was now hanging open in shock.

When the guy didn't seem to be catching on, Sasuke sighed then whispered against his lips. "This means I love you too, you big dumb idiot."

With that, Naruto snapped out of his stupor quickly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and moaning into his mouth. Sasuke grinned against his lips, loving the taste and smell of Naruto and finding the sensations to be so much better without the haze of alcohol.

When things started to get a bit too intense (and painful for Sasuke's healing body) the two pulled back, Naruto rubbing the back of his head and giving a sheepish laugh while Sasuke glared at him and rubbed his lower back to ease the sharp aches.

When the pain lessened Sasuke finally took a breath and glanced at his roommate, finding him bending down to grab his fallen clothes from last night.

Naruto straightened and turned to lock gazes with him, and then gave Sasuke his trademark smile. The type of smile that always lit up the room wherever the blond went. "Hey, how about he get something to eat? I'm starved!"

Sasuke didn't respond, the sight of the male before him distracting him to the point where his heart clenched in his chest.

Naruto's golden hair was sticking out in every direction imaginable, and yet even with the chaos of it it still managed to look perfectly styled to personify his outgoing personality. His tanned skin glowed in the light of the sun as the shadows of the trees outside his window danced along his body. His eyes looked even more spectacular in that light, showing all of the different shades of blue that blended together perfectly.

And Naruto called Sasuke beautiful...

"Sasuke?" Black eyes blinked while Naruto tilted his head in question. "Food?"

Shaking his head to rid himself of the sappy thoughts Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile.

"Food sounds great, Naruto."

An hour later the sound of the apartment door slamming shut and shouts of curses and threats about maiming felines faded in the background. Droplets of water began to dry on the tiled wall of the shower. A hair dryer was laying next to the sink and rumpled towels hung on their racks, some thinking about sliding to the ground because their owner wasn't careful enough to hang them properly.

On top of a nightstand, resting between an alarm clock and a old stuffed animal of a red fox was a cell phone, the device forgotten by a certain lovable blond.

The small rectangle suddenly started to buzz as an incoming call came through. The phone danced along the surface of the furniture as the tune of "What's New Pussycat?" blared in the empty apartment—its new main ringtone the source of torture for a certain Uchiha in the near future and for years to come.

* * *

><p>Wellllllll? What did you think? Please review and let me know! If you see any typos or grammatical errors please don't hesitate to tell me! I know there are probably a few still in there. T_T<p>

Many many many thanks!

~Shini :)


	2. Chapter 2: Who Let the Dogs Out?

Hey guys, here is the second chapter for this fic. I struggled with posting this because of the content on here, but meh.

**WARNING: MXM, SLASH, explicit content, YAOI. Run away if you no likey!**

Yeah, what the above line says. There is some major lemon in this, at certain parts there is also a tail involved .

For those I haven't frightened away, I hope you enjoy!

Naruto Uzumaki was an official pervert.

Sure, he had suspected he was a pervert, and knew he had a minor case of pervertism whenever a certain black-haired feline was within touching distance. But he soon got over it, either when said feline leaves... or beats the crap out of him when he gets too grabby.

But now Naruto had crossed that line between a healthy attraction to an all out, dirty old man using a pair of binoculars to look in someone's window while they were changing, pervert.

Well, not completely true.

He was only 20 years old. He didn't own any binoculars. And he had never used anything to look into someone's window while they were changing.

Er, except for that one time, but that was an accident!

Even though all that may be true, he was guilty enough to put him in the same category of a dirty old man.

He was in the middle of the first semester of his second year of college, and things were going great. His classes weren't that hard and his grades were good. His fraternity was going strong too. They already had twelve new brothers this semester alone and they were really making a name for themselves on campus.

He was also participating a lot more in the event planning for the brotherhood and had even raised a record-breaking amount of money for a single event in the fraternity's history.

But what really made the headlines in his life was his roommate and current lover, Sasuke Uchiha. After lusting after the dick all last year, they had finally gotten together one night after a few too many glasses of vodka. Naruto didn't mean for it to happen, but the two ended up sleeping together.

He had freaked the fuck out the next day, thinking he had raped Sasuke. That night had still been a little fuzzy thanks to the alcohol, and he didn't know which of the flashbacks were memories or just his made-up fantasies.

But the next day he was brought up to speed by the Uchiha by letting it slip that he was more than willing participant.

And to make a long story short they ended up confessing to each other. Well... Naruto's big mouth kind of spilled the beans first and then Sasuke returned it by shoving his tongue down his throat.

Unfortunately later on that day, Sasuke suddenly remembered what led to their 'nakey fun fun time' as the blond liked to call it.

A certain cup filled with his kryptonite—water—and a certain blond who _dumped _said cup down his shirt until he had changed to his feline form.

Needless to say Naruto was reminded of his drunken stupidity in the worst possible way. He had sneaked up on the brunette in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist, hoping to get replay of the memories he lost when he was with the pussycat.

Naruto did not expect the bastard to beat the shit out of him and lock himself in his bedroom until the next morning. If Sasuke didn't have to come out for food, Naruto was certain he would never see the enraged Uchiha.

The blond had tried to appease Sasuke, making him lunch, trying to give him a massage to ease his still sore muscles, trying to show him embarrassing videos of some of the brothers he had recorded on his phone.

It seemed like someone was out to get him, however, because each of those tries blew up in his face.

When Naruto attempted to make lunch for Sasuke, he didn't take into account that he couldn't cook anything other than his favorite dish: ramen.

And because that was the blond's favorite meal he assumed that it was everyone's favorite food as well, including his roommate. Naruto ignored the little fact that he had never seen the brunette eating it.

So, when he presented Sasuke with a big bowl of ramen with a giant smile on his face, he didn't expect the Uchiha's nose to wrinkle in revulsion.

"That stuff is disgusting for you, idiot. I wouldn't eat that if my life depended on it." He then turned around to walk back to his room.

What Naruto should have done was accept defeat and eat the damn stuff himself.

What he did instead was dig his grave even deeper by letting his temper get the best of him.

When Sasuke turned his back to him, Naruto snapped and started yelling at him about how awesome ramen is. He was so busy ranting at the shorter man that he wasn't watching where he was walking—or more importantly, what he was going to walk _into_.

It was like the next few moments were frozen in a series of snapshots.

One second Naruto was stomping his way towards Sasuke's back with a large bowl of steaming soup.

The next second Naruto was tripping over a shoe (his_ own _shoeno less) causing him to fall forward with a squawk.

Then Naruto is face-planting it on the carpet while the bowl of hot soup flipping through the air at a perfect arc right as the Uchiha stopped and turned to see why the fox made such an obnoxious noise.

Then Sasuke made the funniest face Naruto had ever seen in his life—a mix of 'would you look at that...' meets absolute horror—and would have made fun of him for it if a huge portion of the _steaming __hot _soup didn't consume the poor Uchiha turning him into a human ramen noodle.

And to make matters worse, the stupid bowel somehow landed business end down on his head.

The last moment consisted of Naruto locking himself in his room in fear as a roar boomed throughout the apartment followed by pounding on the door, all of which indicated the blond's approaching death. A death carried through by a slightly burned and wet black-haired man with an adorable pair of black and white ears and a fluffy tail.

Naruto didn't expect the broth to make Sasuke turn into his part kitty form. The blond mentally added one more reason why ramen was his favorite food to his list.

After that fiasco, Naruto made himself scarce so Sasuke could calm down. Or at least not try to kill him. He was thankful that he had replenished his junk food supply that he had stashed in his closet, otherwise he would have starved. Sure, it wasn't as good as ramen, but he didn't want to risk going out to the kitchen to heat some water and have Sasuke maim him.

The next day Naruto ventured out of his room to find Sasuke reading a book on the couch. Dark eyes glanced up at him, gave a flash of his death glare, then went back to reading his book without saying anything. The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly, thankful his roommate didn't jump up and strangle him.

Though the guy didn't murder Naruto on sight, that didn't mean that the blond could touch him. That meant never getting the chance to give Sasuke the massage. The second he got within a certain range of the Uchiha, he flat out growled at Naruto or even tried to _bite _him if he got too close.

So, Naruto found himself hiding in his room again, not wanting to risk losing a limb.

Naruto's last ditch effort to try to get Sasuke to forgive him was the funny videos on his phone. If the blond knew anything about Sasuke, was that despite his stoic facade and typical stuck up bastard...ness, the brunet couldn't stop himself when he thought something was funny. And Naruto was a genius at making the feline amused.

If you didn't count the current moment.

There was this one video of Kiba he had recorded a while ago that would guarantee at least a snort from Sasuke. It had to.

Naruto had finally built up enough courage to go out there and show it to him. He nodded his head and picked up his phone, flipping it open and pressing a few buttons until he found his videos. He looked at the list of videos, knowing that the one on the top of the list would be the one he was looking for. What he saw made him frown.

There was a new video that was almost an hour long, something that didn't make sense because Naruto never recorded anything that long before. It also had the recording date of a few days ago, also something that didn't make sense because he had been too busy trying to make up with Sasuke to record something.

Figuring he probably pocket recorded something, he pressed the play button so he could then delete it. What he saw made his blue eyes bulge and his face to turn bright red. When a series of heavy breathing came from the small speakers he sputtered and slammed his phone closed and tossed it to the other end of the bed like it burned him.

It was... but _how_?

How in the _hell _did he accidentally record the night he had sex with Sasuke?

From the angle of the shot it looked like the phone had been tossed onto the nightstand... and somehow landed in such a way that it not only pressed the record button on the side of his phone, but also managed to tilt enough to give the lens a perfect view of the bed... and what had happened in the bed.

From the glimpse of what Naruto saw, he was on top of Sasuke on the bed, still completely clothed in his jeans and red undershirt. Sasuke on the other hand...there was a lot of skin showing in the view, along with his ears and tail. Naruto didn't have to press play again to know that he had just started to lose himself to his animal side. Sasuke's eyes were turned away from him, looking at something off the camera shot. Naruto had just leaned down over him. He must have removed his things from his pockets in an attempt to get comfortable before going to Sasuke.

He stared at the phone resting innocently on his orange comforter with a strange mixture feelings ranging from being appalled that such a private act had been recorded...and intense curiosity.

Which was why, two hours later, Naruto was still sitting on his bed, staring at his phone, declaring that he was a pervert.

He knew the right thing to do was to delete the video. He knew Sasuke would be beyond pissed if he found out that he had inadvertently recorded such a thing. And he also knew that the Uchiha would follow through on killing him if he ever caught Naruto watching it.

Even with all of that, Naruto couldn't bring himself to actually delete it. He couldn't remember all of what happened that night because of how much damn alcohol he had. It was his first (and hopefully not his last) time he had been with Sasuke, and after he had pined for the guy for so long... it felt like he was cheated.

Of course he didn't love Sasuke simply on the physical level, but that didn't mean he didn't _want _to be physical with the pale man. And who knew if the Uchiha would ever forgive him for what he did that night? Naruto figured Sasuke would get over the ramen incident, especially when he knew the blond was just trying to make up with him. But what Naruto did with the water...he did exactly what he had been protecting Sasuke from in the first place. He had taken advantage of the feline's weakness and used it against him.

Naruto had realized something a little unnerving about himself after the first time he saw Sasuke's ears and tail. The blond had always thought Sasuke was an absolutely spectacular specimen of a man and loved teasing him just to see his cheeks turn red and that spark of anger flash in his dark eyes.

But when he saw him the very first time in that bathroom with blood red eyes, fluffy ears and that tail...Naruto almost came from the sight alone.

The feeling was only intensified with the fact that he had just stepped out to the shower. His pale skin was flushed from the heat of the water and glistened as a few drops could be seen sliding down the ridges of his almost petite abdomen.

Naruto's head almost exploded when that damn tail decided to _lift _up, causing that already small white towel around Sasuke's lean hips to pull up with it. He felt like he was watching a white curtain lift to reveal his prize.

Oh god that ass of his...Naruto found out the hard way that he had an extremely strong fetish for cat ears and tail.

The memories of that one day made Naruto's body react, causing an almost violent shudder to rip through him. He leaned forward on his hands with his eyes clenched shut, gripping the comforter and trying to take a deep breath.

He forced his body to calm down, shaking his head to wipe the residue of Sasuke's image from his mind. Unfortunately the moment he opened his eyes another memory popped into his head involving his roommate.

One that refused to run through his head in clean concise sequences. A memory that, could he remember it, would be the most precious memory of his life.

He glared down at the silver communication device that was almost taunting him with the knowledge that in its small electronic brain, it had what the key to what he wanted. It had every sight and every sound he couldn't recall. All he had to do was press a few buttons.

Now he knew how Eve must have felt in the garden of Eden with that stupid snake.

While cursing himself in many colorful ways, he snatched up the phone, flipped it open angrily and stabbed a few buttons until he got where he wanted.

He glanced at the closed bedroom door as a small stab of guilt tried to get through, but that was immediately snubbed out the moment his thumb pressed play.

The second the image came onto the small screen and the sounds began, it felt like Naruto had been sucked into that very moment. His brain whirred as all of his fuzzy pieces of his memories started slamming back into place, leaving behind one crazy ride in wonderland.

Naruto's body trembled from the exertion it took not to pull down those silken barriers of Sasuke's boxers, rip off his own jeans and shove his cock straight in that delicious heat. He had fantasized about this scene in countless different scenarios since the first night he had met Sasuke Uchiha.

When Itachi came to him and told him to watch over his little brother, Naruto didn't think much of it. He had always been the type of individual who wanted to protect those near him. And though Itachi had never been the friendliest person, Naruto could see that he was a good guy.

He wouldn't have put up with Naruto's crazy family if he wasn't.

The blond just hadn't expected to encounter the prettiest person he had ever seen when he met Itachi's brother.

The smaller male had left him speechless, and for Naruto that was certainly saying something. He felt this spark of... something deep within him, something that he had never experienced before with any other person. Naruto had never been interested in anything sexual. He had thought flirting and joking around was far more enjoyable then fully getting intimate with anyone. He thought the act was too personal and hadn't wanted to expose himself to that kind of thing.

But when Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet his for the first time and that spark flash in his onyx eyes, the fox in him sprang to attention with its focus all for Sasuke.

The animal side of him wanted this feline. Badly.

And when he got a whiff of him... fuck. Itachi wasn't kidding about Sasuke being terrible at hiding his scent. It practically made a bubble of pure sex all around him.

And when his dark eyes glared at him in a silent challenge, the human side of him decided it wanted Sasuke too.

That was when Naruto knew from the first moment he met this man that he was screwed.

Naruto normally had excellent control over his animal side, which is why he didn't hesitate to agree in watching over Sasuke. The blond really believed he was the best person for the job, mainly because of his control. And his lineage.

The blond didn't talk about it much, but his bloodline was very well known for how much pure power the members radiated. The Namikazes were a famous Kitsune clan, known their speed, agility, endurance and ruthlessness. Especially his father and mother. The name Minato and Kuchina Namikaze struck fear in all who were a part of the animal world.

Which is why Naruto chose to use his mother's maiden name Uzumaki instead of his father's last name.

He didn't want people to fear him any more than they already did. He knew that even though he didn't use the last name, the others could sense the Namikaze in him. He could see it in their hesitance in getting close to him. Which was why he was normally all smiles and joking around. He didn't want people to be afraid of him.

Itachi had been close friends with Minato for years, and Naruto honestly didn't know how the Uchiha had met his father. He was certain that Itachi chose Naruto to protect his precious younger brother because of his family's background. And it could also be because the strong can recognize one of their own.

Naruto was happy Itachi chose him to do the task. It felt like he was finally able to repay him for taking care of his father. He had thought that Itachi had asked him because he assumed he would do the job well, and Naruto was dead set on not failing him.

But now, leaning over the feline with one large hand trapping such strong wrists while the other held onto the silkiest strands of ebony hair he had ever felt in his life, he felt like he was truly going back on his word to Itachi.

Pain threaded through the haze of lust that was at the very cusp of consuming him. No, this pain wasn't because of Itachi's trust, it was because of what he was putting Sasuke through. He was betraying the youngest Uchiha when he said he would protect him.

Naruto did not like seeing Sasuke with his arms bound above his head, or his now red eyes averted from the blond's face in an attempt to hide the fear that was permeating off of him. He could tell the Uchiha was absolutely furious with being afraid, and that thought alone drove another wave of lust through the blond, making his breath shudder out of his clenched teeth.

Sasuke was always strong. Sasuke didn't believe in fear. Sasuke bowed down to no one.

That strength was what made Naruto fall in love with him in the first place. That fire in his black eyes as he _dared _Naruto to try to control him, to overpower him.

Naruto didn't like seeing him without that in his eyes.

He didn't like seeing Sasuke fight against his body's movements as the feline side of him began to cower at Naruto's actions. He could see Sasuke clenching his teeth so tightly they creaked in an attempt to not whimper from his currently vulnerable position. He could see the sweat start to bead on Sasuke's pale skin as his ears strained from turning down in submission and flattening in anger.

Anger directed towards himself as he stared at the beautiful male underneath him. Naruto was so ashamed.

Even now, as he stared at Sasuke while he forced this strong and stubborn man to submit—something he _never_ wanted to do—he couldn't pull himself back from the place his mind was in.

Especially when the dark haired male insisted on fighting him even now. The kicks Sasuke tried to carry out at Naruto's sides were like unwanted pulses of pleasure shooting straight to his groin. The thought of that both sickened him, and aroused him all the more.

The fox focused his stare at the black ears that were pressed against Sasuke's head. That small taste he had stolen from that ear before the other bolted away from him was like a little taste of heaven. Before he even realized what he was doing, Naruto had leaned down closer to that ear, the scent he craved getting stronger, making the blond breath out slowly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto could hear something screaming at him to stop doing this. His instincts were telling him something entirely different, especially when the closer he got to Sasuke, the stronger that intoxicating scent became.

He wanted... more. What exactly this more was, he hadn't a clue, but he still wanted it.

The fox figured it out though, the moment he drew his tongue slowly over that velvety soft fur of the feline's ear.

Fuck, it tasted even better than it did before—like the scent of the Uchiha in a highly concentrated form, seeping through Naruto's tongue and into his bloodstream. The blond could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a thrill of the taste coursed through his veins. He felt like a junky getting a hit of his drug of choice, his body pulsing and begging for more.

He dragged his tongue over the appendage again, his chest soaring as the ear didn't tense away from the touch but actually move towards the touch like it too enjoyed the sensation. He had to restrain a growl that threatened to spill from his throat as the body underneath him gave a shuddering breath, obviously liking the action right along with his ear. The positive response gave Naruto's body the small push to do more. He completely ignored his mind's protest as he clamped down on the ear with his teeth, only hard enough to do the action and not cause any damage.

Naruto wanted to yip in glee when Sasuke started to relax underneath him as the pale man's labored breaths danced along his skin.

He felt a small break in this wonderful dream when Naruto heard Sasuke's hesitant voice say his name, as if he were unsure as to what the blond was doing.

"Shh" the fox heard himself say, not wanting to lose this moment he had with his roommate.

It seemed as if his own voice made his consciousness push to the forefront, allowing what was happening to come into focus. If only it had also pulled back the desire that overpowered 98 percent of everything else in his body. He felt like his brain had snapped out of it, but the rest of him had a mind of its own. It was as if he was trapped behind a pane of glass and all he could do was watch the scene play out in front him, completely powerless to stop it.

Naruto let the ear go as his mouth took over, spewing so many things he would never have said had he been thinking clearly. "I... have always loved seeing you like this, kitty cat. Especially your ears. They are so unbelievably... sexy."

He emphasized how much he enjoyed the ears by going to the other one, tugging on it with his teeth almost playfully. He received such a lovely response from his beautiful feline. The growl was overly loud to cover the adorable keening noise that Naruto knew the other didn't do on purpose. The blond just about collapsed on top of the blushing Uchiha when the distinct sound of purring vibrated through Sasuke's chest.

Naruto's body shuddered violently from the sound, both in excitement and from the new pain that lacerated through his gut. Something told him that Sasuke have probably only purred a few times in his life, if ever...and he was causing him to do yet another thing against his will.

The blond forced himself to stop what he was doing, pulling back to look down at the panting man lying on the bed. It looked as if Sasuke was going to glare at him but then his expression changed to something like confusion.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so so sorry." Naruto could hear his voice tremble as the scent of Sasuke wafted back into his nose. Fuck, that was not what he needed right now.

He pushed on to try to distract himself.

"I tried to be good. I really did." He didn't know who he was trying to convince anymore: Sasuke or himself. The blond could feel his control slipping again, and he had a strange feeling that this time it will be impossible to stop it from happening.

He closed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip as his frustration at himself pulsed, "And I was doing good since no one bothered you."

Naruto was so happy that he was able to protect the person he regarded as someone extremely special to him. He had kept the others away from Sasuke so perfectly that the brunette had never once had a bad experience.

Flashes of their moments together came to his mind. Most of them consisted of Sasuke glaring at him for some jab he just made against the cat, but there were a few that Naruto kept close to his heart. Such as the few times that Sasuke showed Naruto a genuine smile, one that made his harsh Uchiha features softer. He wasn't sure whether or not Sasuke had been aware he was even showing such an emotion in front of the blond during those times, but whenever Naruto saw that breath-taking smile he made a mental snapshot of it every time.

The image of Sasuke's smiling face faded from Naruto's mind as something different took all of his attention. While he had been reminiscing his hand had moved without his knowing: letting go of Sasuke's hair to grip the _soft _skin of his hips. Oh fucking hell, that was the softest skin Naruto had ever felt in his life. And it was so warm too.

The lust plowed forward again, making his cock throb in his jeans, begging for the release he had continued to deny the entire year since meeting his roommate. In that very moment, Naruto truly hated himself. He hated himself that he couldn't control his primal urges. He hated himself for doing this to Sasuke.

Naruto growled low in this throat, "I thought I could handle being around you." He opened his eyes to stare down at the other while the blond tried to force air back into his lungs. "But spending so much time with you and getting to know you made me let my guard down."

Naruto knew that his fox features were probably showing a lot right now, if the sharpened teeth he could feel in his mouth were any indication. He cursed mentally so hard that some spilled through his gritted teeth, the urges he was trying to hold back starting to win, while every muscle in his body strained in protest. "I shouldn't have drank so much...especially when I know how much seeing you like this affects me..."

All of his rationale with flying away when he accidentally brushed his extremely sensitive erection against the muscles of Sasuke's thigh. Oh god...just the sensation of his trapped shaft _barely _touching the object of his desire was the best experience of his life.

Naruto could hear Sasuke telling him to snap out of it, that he knew the blond didn't want to do what he was about to do. He was just too busy trying to get that delicious sensation back to give Sasuke a response. He slid both of his hands underneath the thin barrier of Sasuke's boxers to grip his pale hips firmly, relishing in the feel of more of that skin that drove him wild.

Oh... fuck.

Electricity shock through his entire body as he shifted his hips and pressed them down, his cock rubbing against Sasuke's front. The blond tried to remember every detail of this experience, especially the feel of the bump of Sasuke's shaft sliding deliciously against his strained one. Naruto felt like his body had just jolted to life. Every part of him wanted to be in contact with the male lying below him. His mouth wanted to tasted every inch of Sasuke. His teeth wanted to mark the man's ivory skin to make a warning to those who would _dare _try to take him away from the blond.

So many different emotions rattled in his skull, each trying to overpower the next. Naruto didn't know what to think anymore, didn't know what he should do anymore. But his body knew exactly what it wanted. Especially when he felt Sasuke's cock twitch to life as he pressed his hips down again.

Naruto could hear Sasuke telling him that he was making a mistake. The statement only spurred him further by how breathy and wanton it sounded.

Naruto felt his emotions coalesce and then bombard him all at once, giving him the clarity he needed to know what they were.

They were all the cravings and fantasies he had forcefully repressed the whole year as an attempt to not act on them. Each emotion felt like a rock that he had shoved into a box in the back of his mind. He had hoped if he attempted to contain them he would eventually forget them. He pushed those feelings away, putting them into that box one after another. Before he knew it he had filled it to the brim with no room to spare.

He believed that he could handle his feelings for Sasuke. The blond thought he could ignore them and continue to protect him without any problems. He had been wrong. Naruto could see now just how fragile that box was, and knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to contain such feelings forever.

Naruto had always expressed how he felt, so when he tried to actually hide something, he should have known it would have been a hopeless endeavor. And as with everything that blows up in your face, it makes complete and total sense _after_ the fact.

The blond wished he had a brother like Prometheus who could give him a smack on the head before box had the chance to open.(1)

He could feel the metaphorical container shatter, releasing all of those feelings he worked so hard to repress. The sensation of _finally _letting go was so overwhelming, the only thing he could do was call out the one name that mattered the most to him.

"Sasuke..."

The response Naruto received was so much better than anything he expected.

Sasuke willingly wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and growled in his ear with a voice that sounded just as overcome with everything as he was, "You better not regret this in the morning Uzumaki."

Naruto met the growl with one of his own, "Like hell I would regret this."

He then pressed his mouth against the lips that invaded his dreams every night. He wasted no time with this, knowing that he was too far gone to take it slow. He opened his mouth to kiss the brunette deeper, finding that he didn't even have to ask for permission as Sasuke's tongue met his half way. The feline slid the wet muscle along the blond's, curving around each other in a dance that made Naruto's toes curl and both moan against each other's lips.

Naruto was in heaven. God Sasuke tasted better than anything he had imagined. He tasted like a dark spice—a guilty pleasure that Naruto could never get tired of.

Naruto opened his mouth wider and slid his hands further into the boxers, feeling the thin fabric slide down until the waist was under the globes of Sasuke's ass. His tan hands cupped the cheeks, squeezing them and shuddering at the feel of his smooth skin. Sasuke moaned into his mouth, lifting his hips just as Naruto pressed down.

Sasuke's tongue suddenly became forceful, pushing its way into Naruto's mouth, rising up from his position on the bed to prop on his elbows. Naruto did not like the sudden change, mainly because it made him have to pull his hands away from that bite-worthy ass. He absolutely detested the movement when it also made him move his hard on away from its happy place.

Naruto growled into that mouth, pulling back when Sasuke growled right back, digging his thin fingers in the blond's shoulders. Before the fox could really figure out what happened, he was lying back against the wall with the mostly naked Uchiha straddling him and pressing his hips back down against his cock.

"Ah fuck, Uchiha..."

The other responded by gripping the hem of Naruto's shirt and yanking up, forcing the blond to pull away from the wall and lift his arms. The cool air of the room hit his chest and stomach instantly, causing chills to slide down his torso. The surrounding air was quickly forgotten when Sasuke clamped his mouth over Naruto's pulse, the tips of his sharpened teeth pressing faintly into the sensitive flesh.

The blond hissed at the contact, loving it when Sasuke's tongue flicked along his skin. He leaned his head back, letting the man have at his neck, loving all the attention he was giving it. The feline moved down until he clamped his mouth onto the junction of his neck and shoulder, pressing his teeth down until the blond growled from the sensation.

The pain brought made Naruto open his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. He was staring at the ceiling as Sasuke continued to work at where he had bitten, alternating from using his teeth and tongue. Something black twitched on top of Sasuke's head which made the blond focus on it. His lust surged when he the fuzzy ear that was still on top of the brunette's head. Before he knew what he was doing Naruto grabbed a chunk of black hair at the base of Sasuke's skull and yanked, wincing slightly when the sudden movement caused the Uchiha's teeth to break his skin.

"You damn moron!"

The blond smirked as the insult, loving the underlying worry he heard in Sasuke's voice. He ignored the sting from the wound and instead focused on more important matters, like smashing his mouth against his roommate's lips and shoving his tongue inside.

Sasuke made a delicious mewing sound before he could catch it, which made the smaller man growl in annoyance and scrap his nails down Naruto's side as if he were giving him a punishment for making him react the way he did. Naruto shivered from the nails and pulled the other's head back to clamp down on Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke's red eyes glared fire at amused and heated blue while he pulled his lip slowly out from between the fox's teeth. A snap of a button and a pull of a zipper made Naruto blink in confusion before he looked down at his lap. The blond swallowed as he looked back at the Uchiha sitting in his lap, whose expression turned into a smirk.

Once the zipper of his jeans was down, Sasuke moved back, grabbing two handfuls of Naruto's jeans and pulling him down to mid-thigh. The brunette immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw the other's bright orange boxers.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Naruto gave a short laugh, moving his hips to help him move his jeans down his legs. Sasuke pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed the article of clothing to the floor without looking where it landed, his eyes too busy staring at the large bulge in the gaudy colored underwear.

The amusement left Naruto's eyes was replaced with heat when he saw the way Sasuke stared at him. The blond licked his lips slowly, loving the way the feline's ears turned back and his tail flicked excitedly behind him. Sasuke's eyes moved to watch Naruto's tongue slide over his swollen lips before the eyes jerked back down to follow the hand that now cupped and rubbed the erection shown plainly in blond's boxers.

Naruto's eyes flashed as Sasuke watched with such close intent as the blond cupped his own balls, biting his lip when his cock pulsed both from the hand and the stare. He didn't want to say anything or make any noises in case it would break whatever hold he had on his roommate at the moment.

Sasuke looked transfixed by the movement, his hands twitching slightly at his side as if they were itching to do something. Then the pale man moved, reaching his hands forward to cover Naruto's hand. The blond moaned loudly as the sensation of Sasuke's hand increased the pleasure ten-fold. Naruto pulled his hand away and closed his eyes, arching his back and moving his hips as the brunet got into touching him.

Sasuke didn't take long until he was tired of the last barrier of clothing, moving one of his hands to grip the elastic of the boxers and pulling them back and quickly slipping his other hand inside. Both gave a gasp right after.

Naruto had to count to ten otherwise he was going to cum right there. Sasuke's hands were just as soft as the rest of his skin which made the sensation that much better as it wrapped around his cock.

The grip tightened slightly as if he were testing things out. The response he got was a moan and lift of Naruto's hips to meet the stroke.

Naruto intended to stay still and let Sasuke do whatever he wanted, but it felt as it his pelvis had a mind of its own, pushing up and causing that hand of his to slide down his shaft.

"Oh god, Sasuke... shit that really feels..." he didn't finish his sentence as he quickly pulled the damn boxers off so he could give that hand all the access it wanted. The cold air causes a small hiss to slip from his mouth, which quickly turned to a loud curse as an _unbelievably hot_ mouth took the tip of him in.

Naruto's body threatened to convulse and his hips tried to push up into that heat, but the pair of hands that pressed them down stopped it in time. Naruto panted loudly while his eyes rolled back into his head when Sasuke pulled him further into his mouth.

Naruto sucked air into his lungs as his head swam from the sensation and it did not help his control when he looked down to find Sasuke staring at his face, watching him closely as he pulled him in deeper. Naruto's back bent forward as he curled himself around the man in his lap, threading his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pausing when he touched the base of his kitty ears.

As if coming to a realization of just how feline the other was, Sasuke's slightly scratchy tongue drew along the underside of his shaft. More pleasure shot through his cock, making his sac pull up and his orgasm rush up to let him know he was about to be done in.

"Oh, F-fuck! Sasu-ke, stop right fucking now..." When Sasuke started to speed up after he said that, panic started to clench his gut. He did not want to be done so soon. He wanted to be inside Sasuke when he finally came.

Not thinking about playing fair anymore, Naruto quickly clamped down on the nearest cat ear with his teeth at the same time he reached down and grabbed the Uchiha's black tail and gave it a good yank. He was thankful when all of the sucking and licking slowed, the double sensation seeming to have a stronger affect on the Uchiha.

Naruto didn't, however, take into account the possibility that Sasuke would purr from the actions. The vibrations the started to trickle up Sasuke's throat and into the blonds shaft was almost as stimulating as the brunette's tongue.

With a groan Naruto used his free hand to push one of Sasuke's shoulders back until his shaft pulled out of his mouth. The Uchiha was still purring while Naruto pulled away from the ear and tail, trying to calm his body down. Sasuke glared at him as he rubbed his ear as if he could still feel the teeth

"That... was a low blow Uzumaki. Why did you... make me stop?" The brunette's deep voice was labor as he continued to glare at his roommate.

The blond took several deep breaths before he was able to answer. "I didn't want you to ruin my fun and I am far from done with what I want to do to you."

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto grabbed his elbow and pulled him hard back onto the bed, quickly slipping to the side so the feline would land on the mattress and not on him. Naruto was pleased to find that Sasuke didn't end up completely on the bed, the lower half of him was draped over the side. When the Uchiha seemed to get his bearings again, he turned his head to the side to growl up at the now standing man.

Naruto quickly pressed his chest against his back when he tried to rise from the bed.

"You damn idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto ignored the question, focusing on pressing a pale shoulder into the mattress, keeping the feline still. Sasuke started cursing at him and scrambling to get out of his hold. Naruto didn't bother trying to prolong what he planned to do any longer, especially when he proved his theory about his roommate's reaction to certain touches.

The blond flashed a set of white teeth as he gripped Sasuke's tail again and pulled up, causing an interesting mix of noises to come out of the feline—something like a growl, a cry in pain, and a moan.

The question about if he had hurt the Uchiha died on Naruto's tongue the moment he looked at his handiwork.

Sasuke was panting heavily into the comforter with his head turned to the side so he could breath. His face was completely flushed and his skin was glistening with perspiration. His arms were laying limply against the bed, one raised by his pale shoulder and the other down by his waist. His back was arched, while his legs were parted wide, as if they were trying to make up for Sasuke's dead weight. But the most startling view was his ass up in the air and parted so everything could be seen.

Naruto licked his dry lips as he adjusted his grip on the still raised tail, and had to bite the same lip as the movement caused Sasuke to moan and tremble.

The blond couldn't stop the dark chuckle that spilled from his lips as he leaned down to give a furry ear a lick. "What's wrong _pussy _cat? Where did all your fight go?"

"Fuck you! You stup-!" Sasuke's venomous growl was quickly cut off as Naruto gave his tail another tug. He gave another husky laugh as he got the same response, though this time was a bit muffled since the brunette knew what to expect.

Naruto gave his own shiver at the thought that popped into his head. He rubbed his face against the side of Sasuke's head, loving it when his ear turned towards the contact."You talk big, feline. But you actually _like_ getting pushed to being the submissive, don't you?"

The body underneath him tensed slightly after the comment before the Uchiha said low in his throat, "I am submissive to no one. Don't _ever _question that, Uzumaki."

The blond may have believed him if Sasuke's body gave some sort of resistance when he pulled his tail to the side, exposing his opening to the chilled air. Naruto licked his lips at the sight, growling when the pink circle pulsed in the light.

"You really believe that _Sasuke_?" Naruto shifted his hips until the entire length of him laid right in between the crevice of that milky white ass. He groaned when he felt the body below him shudder violently at the contact, the muscles shifting and contracting like they were dying to know what will happen next.

"S-shut up, Uzumaki." Naruto didn't even have to look at his roommate's face to know he was blushing and pressing his mouth into the mattress so he could keep his voice in. Naruto didn't like that he was trying to be quiet.

"Don't you _dare _cover your voice from me, Sasuke." The blond nuzzled his ear once more before nipping the tip and adjusting his pelvis back until just the blunt end of his cock pressed against his hole.

"I want to hear every sound that you utter because of what I am doing to you."

He could hear the sharp gasp followed by a trembling breath. The blond lifted his torso so he could look down at the man in front of him.

Blue eyes watched the shiny ridges of muscles on Sasuke's back clench and flex. Naruto could also see the twitch in his pale body as the pressure of the feline's hole against the head of his shaft became stronger for a few seconds before pulling away, as if he were battling with his body to not give Naruto what he wanted.

The blond snarled at the stubbornness, "Fine. If that is how you are going to be, then I'll make it so you will want to submit."

He shoved a couple fingers into his mouth, making sure they were good and coated with saliva. He then pulled his finger from his mouth and gave a jerk on the tail which was trying to cover his ass again.

With a growl Naruto drove the two fingers straight into Sasuke's hole, groaning from the _tight _heat that enveloped the digits, causing his dick to throb and weep.

Sasuke yelped and screaming obscenities, his voice thankfully muffled by the bed this time, "Jesus, Naruto! _Two _right off the bat_? Really? _What the f-!" He drove his fingers into Sasuke again, not listening to a single word he said. When the brunette's body started to wilt from the intrusion, the blond pulled on his tail again at the same time he added one more finger to the mix. Naruto was thankful that he heard the continued cursing become a bit more breathy, most likely from the tail pulling.

Sasuke's rant was cut off abruptly as his entire body tensed, "Fuucckkkking hell! What the fuck was tha-?"

His question ended in a really long moan as Naruto pressed into him again at that exact same angle.

The feline's entire mood did a 180, as his cussing turned from something to curse Naruto with to something to spur him on. His pale hips tilted up high, pressing into his fingers while he clawed at the sheets. Naruto didn't even move anymore to press his fingers back into him, just watched in a haze while his slick fingers disappeared into that delicious ass as it pressed back _voluntarily. _

His resolve for anything calm and collected snapped like a toothpick.

He pulled his fingers out of the hole and let go of the tail, watching the brunette try to push back on something that wasn't there anymore. He continued to watch as Sasuke turned his red eyes over his shoulder while his ears flattened against his skull. His chest was moving fast as he panted against his shoulder and met the other's gaze.

"You have two seconds to get the lube and condom out of my nightstand and put that cock of yours to good use, or I swear to the gods I will _bite it the fuck off_!"

Naruto scrambled at the command, almost pulling the drawer out of the piece of furniture and snatching the small bottle and small square package at the bottom. He clamped a hand on one of Sasuke's hips and ripped the square open, clumsily rolling it down his shaft and wasting no time in popping the top off the lube and squeezing it over his shaft, shivering slightly when the cold goop landed on his heated skin. Tossing the bottle over his shoulder and slicking the gel over the rest of him, he wrapped his hand around the base to aim the head of his shaft at the stretched hole.

Naruto paused to look at his roommate. The brunette had turned his head back around and adjusted his knees that he raised to the bed while taking a few deep breaths. He tilted his head down until his forehead pressed against the sheets, showing the strands of his black hair that were plastered to the base of his neck. His pale hands were even lighter in color as he gripped the comforter tight in his fists, most likely to try to cover up the noticeable tremble in his body the moment Naruto grabbed his hips.

Sasuke was scared.

The great Uchiha was trying so hard not to show that this affected him in any way. He was probably trying to reason with himself, like Naruto had once done that doing something like this with the other wasn't going to change their relationship forever. Both of them knew the truth though. Sasuke just wouldn't admit to it unless he got a little help.

With that thought in mind Naruto eased back on his grip, placing his dry hand on the small of the feline's back and slowly sliding it up to the line between his shoulder blades. He smiled slightly when he felt the other slowly relax after he did it a couple of times.

"Sasuke."

At first he didn't make any movement to show that he had heard the blond, but then he turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, only showing his eyes to let Naruto know he was listening.

"I will never regret being with you, Sasuke. It has always been you." He moved his hand back to the hip and pressed the tip of himself back to the opening, staring at the brunette the entire time. "Since the first moment we met, it has always been you."

Realization flashed in Sasuke's red eyes while his ears and tail twitched, right before Naruto slid himself all the way inside.

Instead of experiencing that tightness he had been fantasizing about, all of the memories and sensations that went with them were ripped away from him.

By the sound of door hitting plaster resonating throughout the room.

Naruto blinked as he looked up from the moaning on the screen. His pants had mysteriously opened and his hand was currently wrapped around his aching shaft while the other was clenching the small phone.

He looked over to the sound that _ruined _the mood right as it was getting to the good part, only to figure out why the sound was so loud.

In the doorway stood Sasuke, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue polo shirt.

Looking like he was about to commit murder.

His eyes were spitting fire as he glared at his roommate, his hands trembling at his sides as if he were trying not to snap. His voice was of the same mood as he growled low in his throat.

"Uzumaki, why can I hear my _voice _in your phone?"

As if to prove the Uchiha's point, the sound of the brunette's moan traveled through the room. A black eyebrow twitched.

Seeing that movement made something snap in Naruto. He tossed his phone to the ground, causing it to clatter closed and skid away. In a blur the blond had Sasuke slammed against the wall while grabbing the back of his thighs to pull his legs around his waist.

Sasuke snarled while grabbing at Naruto's arms and pulling, "What the fuck are you doing, Uzum-!"

Naruto snarled right back at him, pressing his aching length against Sasuke's erection and causing the brunette to hiss at the friction. "Shut the fuck up, Uchiha. You want this just as much as I do."

He pressed his hips against him again, hearing Sasuke's growl turn into a moan. The brunette panted at the sensation, banging his head against the wall as Naruto ran his tongue along the column of his throat.

Sasuke suddenly lifted his head and glared at him again, his expression filled with anger to try to cover the blatant lust in his eyes. He gave a growl and pushed his hips off the wall, meeting the blond's thrusts with equal vigor.

Naruto moaned at the sensation, though his body did not feel as satisfied as it should have. Even though up until this point had been nothing but memories, he still felt that he had already gone through all of this just moments ago. So when he pulled the legs around his waist away and placed his feet back on the ground, he had other plans on how this was going to happen.

He grabbed the brunet's shoulders and spun him around, reaching down for his hands to force them against the wall. "This is going to be rough, baby."

Sasuke grunted but didn't say anything as Naruto practically ripped the shorts down the his pale legs. The blond shuddered at the sight of Sasuke's perfect ass, thankful to see it in the flesh and not just as a memory anymore.

Naruto spat into his hand and slathered his dick that was still hanging out of his open zipper, too impatient to even get fully naked.

"Wait." Naruto almost roared at the command before Sasuke continued, "In my pocket."

The blond blinked at him before bending down and riffling through the pocket until he pulled a half empty bottle of lube and condom from the clothing. He stood up and met Sasuke's gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged before turning back around to face the wall, "I could hear you and smell you. Figured you weren't taking a nap in here."

The brunet pressed his forehead against the wall as he tried to hide how red his cheeks were. He failed miserably.

The sight made the fox's cock pulse. Doing the same thing he had done the first night, he slid the condom down and coated himself well before cupping the back of one of Sasuke's legs and pulling it upward at the side, opening himself up to Naruto's gaze.

Naruto hissed at the surprising sight and put his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder, forcing his body to calm down.

"You prepped yourself, didn't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, not that he needed to. His hole was glistening enough to tell him all he needed to know.

Naruto kissed the nape of the shorter man's neck before bending his knees slightly to give him a better angle. Once the head of him touched the opening, he didn't wait a second longer as he pushed himself into that heat.

The blond's entire body convulsed at the ecstasy that attacked his body. Sasuke cursed as dragged his nails against the wall in front of him, standing on the ball of his foot in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. Naruto groaned as the brunet pulsed around his shaft, forcing him to lean against the other's body so he wouldn't collapse.

"You _have_ to relax for me Sasuke."

It took Sasuke a few seconds but then his body did exactly what he asked. Naruto nibbled on the lobe of his ear before giving it a kiss while he _finally _slid all the way in.

The two males moaned in unison while both of their bodies quaked from the sensation. The blond waited for him to adjust to the fullness, whispering against the sweat slicked skin of the shorter man's neck.

"Oh... gods... Sasuke. You're so fucking _tight_." The ending sounded more like a growl.

The other's voice was shaking as he gritted out, "Just move already."

Naruto didn't even pause to ask if he was sure, just pulled out to the tip and slammed right back into him, angling his hips to hit that bundle of nerves he remembered from his memories.

Sasuke screamed against the wall, reaching one hand down and digging his nails into Naruto's jean clad hip. The brunet clamped his mouth shut and hit his forehead against the wall with each of Naruto's thrusts, pleasure exploding throughout his entire body with each push.

The blond growled, grabbing a chunk of Sasuke's hair and wrenching his head back against his shoulder.

Sasuke kept his mouth clenched shut, his body trembling while his hips moved backward to slap against the hips behind him. The blond snarled and clamped his teeth around the cartilage of Sasuke's ears.

The response was instant as Sasuke cried out from the stimulation. Naruto tugged at the ear when it looked like the dark haired man would close his mouth again.

The blond growled, "You do not get to cover your noises, Sasuke. I want to hear you scream my name while I properly make you mine."

The Uchiha tried to glare at the remark, but ended up moaning as Naruto quickened his pace.

"Damn... you... Uzuma-ki! Fuck!" Sasuke slid his hand inside the blond's pants so he could reach his tanned skin of Naruto's ass, digging his nails as his impending orgasm started to make itself known.

Naruto let go of the jet black strands of hair, moving his hand slowly from his scalp and down his neck to his back, releasing the ear in the process. He leaned back and looked down in wonder, watching his slick length sliding in and out of his roommate. He clenched his eyes shut shortly after, feeling like seeing that was good enough to make him cum.

Not yet. A little longer.

He moved his hand to the Uchiha's shoulder and pulled the shorter male up to him, stretching an arm across his pale chest. Sasuke leaned his head back on Naruto's shoulder, turning to pant and quietly moan against the tan skin. Naruto squeezed the brunet in response, pressing his face against the top of his head and breathing in the smell and feel of him.

The blond was in heaven. He knew that he had sex with Sasuke before, but he still felt like this was very first time. He wanted to memorize everything about this moment, and he made sure to retain as much of this as he could.

He finally got to feel his feline. His Sasuke.

He cursed when he could feel his orgasm building in his shaft, pulling his balls tight and making his head spin. He wished he could make it last a little longer. Just a little more.

Knowing he was delaying the impossible he slid his hand down Sasuke's chest to wrap around the other's weeping erection. And then wished he had done this much earlier.

Sasuke started whimpering and moaning loudly punching the wall as a way to distract himself from the overwhelming sensations.

"Oh god, Naruto! Shit that feels so good!" If Sasuke were thinking clearly he would have been mortified to hear himself sound like that. But Sasuke was currently not thinking about anything except the unexpected orgasm that shredded through his body.

The brunet's shaft pulsed as ribbons of cum spurted all over the wall in front of him, some landing on his shirt, feet, and the blond's hand.

Naruto only lasted one more thrust before the incredibly tight walls surrounding him caused him to go too, pulsing with Sasuke as he emptied himself inside the feline. 

The two collapsed onto the floor, Sasuke sitting in the blond's lap with his gradually softening cock slipping out of him.

Naruto pulled his roommate closer to him, nibbling his ear and pressing his face against his neck. He gave a shuddering sigh from the happiness he was feeling. Sasuke didn't protest from the action which Naruto was thankful for.

He gave him another squeeze before he whispered against his skin, "_Mine._"

Sasuke gave a tired snort which made Naruto lift his head up to yell at him. He stopped himself though once he saw the smile on the Uchiha's lips. Dark eyes turned to meet his blue, the smile growing.

"Always the possessive type."

The brunet then pushed himself up with a wince and then pulled on his discarded shorts, turning back to look at the blond.

Naruto hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, still soaking in the afterglow. When he looked up at Sasuke he didn't expected to see the Uchiha's death glare pointed directly at him. He was confused at first by the stare but then dread slammed into his gut when he remembered just what he had been doing before Sasuke walked in.

The feline's voice was the deadliest he had ever heard, "Tell me... _what exactly were watching on your phone, Uzumaki?" _

It was then that Naruto knew he was going to be putting his family's excellent healing capabilities to the test. Oh why couldn't canines have nine lives as well?

Yeah... so there you have it! I have one more completed chapter of this story done, so I'll probably post it here too. Unless you guys don't wanna read it? Let me know!

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

~Shini :)


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Alrighty, here's the next chapter for this series.

**WARNING: YAOI, MxM, Slash, Fruit Salad of zesty goodness. **

I mixed this up a bit this time around. Hope you liked the change *o*

* * *

><p>Curiosity Killed the Cat<p>

Sasuke closed the door of his bedroom as calmly as he could, which ultimately led to the panel of wood slamming shut with a reasonably loud bang. He just couldn't keep his normal Uchiha stoicism after what he had gone through these past few days.

Naruto had been trying to make it up to him, Sasuke would give him that. But the blond moron had ended up making his mood even worse with his little appeasements.

The young Uchiha did not want to discover how long it took for his body to return to normal after hot greasy soup spilled all over him. And to make matters worse, he smelled like the vile stuff for two days afterward.

If anyone even thought of the word 'ramen' around him he was going to commit murder.

The brunet wished he could see it from his roommate's point of view, because he knew deep deep _deep_ down that Naruto was just trying to get back on Sasuke's good graces.

And before the ram—

… the "R-word" incident the feline had every intention of forgiving the blond. But then he had to spend _five hours _in his cat form.

For some mystery reason that Sasuke could not fathom, the poor excuse for a meal had prolonged the time it took to change back to his human form. That set him down to square one in his anger towards the fox.

But that wasn't the reason why Sasuke was currently pissed. No, the true source of his anger was from the accumulation of several different factors, all stemming from one particular event that happened two nights ago.

The event where he had let Naruto fuck him for the second time.

That is not to say that the sex hadn't been good. Well, not that he was saying it _had _beengood per se.

It had been mediocre at best—something that wasn't worth bragging about...

Oh hell, it had been the best sex he had ever had.

Even the thought of it now made his shorts a little bit tighter. Which presented one of the reasons why he was so pissed.

When he had heard the series of moans coming from Naruto's bedroom, he had found the situation to be highly amusing. He thought that the blond had just been masturbating and wasn't aware of how vocal he was being.

But when Sasuke heard a moan that sounded nothing like Naruto's voice and too much like his own, he felt his cheeks grow red in embarrassment. He immediately thought the blond had somehow recorded him during the Uchiha's own personal time. The feline was about to storm in and rip off the blond's head, when he heard Naruto's voice again, saying something that sounded like it was coming from a speaker.

His dark eyes had widened as he stared at his roommate's door, realization smacking into him at just what the other was privately listening to.

Their first night together.

How the fuck had Naruto recorded them without Sasuke knowing? The brunet had gripped the handle of his roommate's door and was just about to burst into the room when he heard a long husky moan come from Naruto's mouth.

For some strange reason that sound had sent an electric shock through his body to accumulate in his groin. When the moan repeated and followed by a dark "fuck" Sasuke had the same sensation rip through him.

How had he not remembered just how hot Uzumaki sounded when he was in that kind of mood?

Sasuke didn't even remember moving until he was in his own room, gripping a half empty bottle of lubricant he kept in his nightstand. He blinked down at it, confused as to why he was holding it in the first place, until he noticed where his _other _hand was—popping open his button and fly to his khaki shorts.

Sasuke growled at the bottle, as if blaming it for his newly found sexual perversion. He was sickened with himself that he had even thought to do something about the noticeable hard on he now sported.

He was about to toss it across the room when his brain decided to bring up a random fact about that bottle.

Its contents were half way gone.

This was quickly followed by another, far more reaction-worthy fact.

The substance inside the bottle is partially gone because it was used when they had...

He came to the conclusion that he needed to get far away from that moron as soon as possible because he had obviously done something to Sasuke's brain.

The Uchiha didn't have any other explanation as to why his body kept going against his wishes and doing things that were absolutely disgusting and humiliating.

One thing led to another and before he knew it he was walking back to his roommate's door and pushing it open with a loud bang.

He cannot understand what unknown force brainwashed him into actually _prepping _himself and simply refused to allow his brain the freedom to bring up that memory again.

He was more than proficient in denial after all.

After they were... finished, Sasuke noted the phone on the ground. Which made the reality of everything both he and Naruto had just done slam into his now fully functioning brain.

He quickly attacked the blond, using the excuse of recording their sex on his phone. Of course, he only punched the moron a few times before storming off, silently feeling guilty for the violence.

He was just so aggravated Naruto could pull such emotions out of him.

To say his roommate took Sasuke out of his comfort zone was the understatement of the century. Sure, he loved the fox and he knew the feeling was returned, but that didn't mean they had to... _change _how they normally behaved around each other, right?

It felt so incredibly odd to consider the possibility of acting romantically with another person. Truth be told, Sasuke didn't think he had the capability to even follow through with such expressions.

He believed there wasn't such an emotion in his Uchiha genes to begin with. The only person in his family that showed emotions was his mother, everyone else kept them hidden.

From anyone.

Itachi always stood out in his family, mainly because he was successful in everything he did. Though their father had never said anything aloud regarding the subject, Sasuke always knew that Itachi was Fugaku's favorite. It was because of that that Sasuke had always looked up to his older brother and tried to be like him.

The two brothers were invariably close throughout their younger years. All of that abruptly changed one day when Itachi suddenly announced that he was moving out to go to a University far away from the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke had been furious with his brother, mainly because of the fear that he was leaving their lives for good. He demanded to know why Itachi decided to leave, and why he didn't bother telling Sasuke anything until the night before his departure.

Sasuke had been shaking in anger as he glared up at the older man and finally said what he had been desperate to know the most.

Why was he leaving Sasuke behind?

Instead of giving him a straight answer (not that he expected one) Itachi only gave him a challenging smirk and said, "You need to be stronger to leave this compound. Showing these feelings makes you weak." He then poked him on the forehead and walked away muttering a 'Foolish little brother,' in his wake.

That remark had told Sasuke all he needed to know: Itachi wanted him to work hard to get out as well.

So Sasuke did just that. He stamped down his emotions and built up the stoicism that was the unspoken standard set for all who were a part of the family. He realized later on that Itachi had challenged him _because _he knew that Sasuke would try to branch out from the family.

Itachi also predicted that if Sasuke had continued to show his feelings like he had when he was younger it would have been easier for the outsiders to recognize his vulnerability. Sasuke's hard work after his brother left had paid off in the end, resulting in a beautiful Uchiha facade built firmly in place around the brunet. Sasuke had thought such a fortress would remain in place for the rest of his life.

But then that damn unpredictable blond idiot broke down those walls Sasuke had built and exposed him to the live wires underneath. Such a surge of foreign emotions bubbled within the Uchiha now and he did not know how to react to them.

Which was why he kept doing ridiculously stupid things because his emotions were taking over him.

Sasuke didn't like not being in control. He didn't like Naruto having the upper hand on him. He didn't like giving into these emotions simply because the fox was good at persuasion.

He was knocked from his musings when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Dark eyebrows knitted together as Sasuke pulled the device out and flipped it open, gritting his teeth and glaring when he saw his brother's name flashing on the small screen.

The glare instantly flashed into a devious grin as he pressed the green button and placed it against his ear.

"Itachi."

There was a pause at the other end before his brother's deep voice drifted through the phone. "My foolish little brother, what are you up to?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not surprised that Itachi could hear the planning in his voice without him saying anything. He glanced to the nightstand next to bed, walking over to it and pulling open the drawer.

The grin pulled at his face, making him look like a stereotypical villain in a superhero movie.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Itachi gave a 'hn' to that comment, obviously not believing that for a moment but choosing not to say anything more. He knew his younger brother would tell him eventually.

Sasuke pulled out what he had been looking for in the drawer and held it up to stare at the object, a dark chuckle spilling from his mouth. He slid it into his pocket before focusing back on Itachi.

"Where are you right now, brother?" If Sasuke was right his new idea would run very smoothly.

"I am at home, babysitting Minato. Why?" Sasuke grinned further, thankful that Naruto's father had an unnatural ability to piss off his wife at just the right moment.

He didn't answer Itachi's question, changing the subject as he walked towards his closed bedroom door. "I need a favor from you, my dear older brother. I want to play a game."

Sasuke could practically hear Itachi's eyebrow lift, "A game?"

The youngest Uchiha flashed a set of teeth as he heard the interest in his brother's voice. "Yes, a game. I need to set a certain annoyance back into his rightful place, and I need you to make sure he stays... preoccupied while I set it up."

Itachi snorted, "Foolish brother, if you cannot control your roommate, that is none of my concern."

"I think you may make this your concern quite quickly, _uninformed _older brother." Sasuke forced himself not to laugh as he was met with a deafening silence in response.

Itachi hated not knowing something.

The brunet pulled his door open to walk into the living room, rolling his eyes were he heard Naruto's obnoxious stereo blaring behind the closed door of his bedroom.

"What... exactly has your guard dog done to warrant a leash?" Itachi's voice was low and calculating.

Sasuke gripped the handle to Naruto's door. "I will tell you in a moment, but first you need to promise me that you will keep him on the phone no matter what."

"Why am I going to talk to him on the phone?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh trust me brother, you will want to have a word with my roommate once you found out what he has been up to."

Itachi grunted while distant murmuring sounded in the background.

Taking that as the Uchiha's sign for interest, Sasuke said, "Hn, is that an agreement that you will cooperate?"

There was another pause, in which the youngest brother could hear a booming male laugh that was eerily similar to Naruto's dancing into his ear. The sound gave him goosebumps along the skin of his arms and a surge of anticipation to bubble in his belly. He was so going to enjoy this.

"You have my word." Before Sasuke pushed the door open Itachi continued. "But do not make me regret this, Sasuke, or the regret you will feel will be far greater."

Sasuke swallowed before taking a breath and pushing open the door.

The blaring music attacked his sensitive ears, making him glare that the mop of blond hair that was bobbing with the music and occasionally singing (off key) with the lyrics of the annoying pop band. Why anyone would consider this trash "rock" was beyond him.

Naruto was sitting at his desk with his back facing his bedroom door. He didn't even notice Sasuke walk in and slam a hand onto the power button of his obnoxious stereo. The two Uchihas sighed in relief as the music was cut off.

The fox paused mid-bob and whirled around to see why his music stopped. "What the—Sasuke? Why did you turn off my tunes?"

The brunet's eye twitched as he gripped the phone next to his ear. "_That _was my good deed for the day. You shouldn't torture others with that foul excuse for music."

The blond sputtered before shooting up from his desk chair, "Hey! You take that back right now—Are you talking to someone on the phone?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he looked questioningly at the device pressed against his roommate's head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's pathetically short attention span... and his general idiocy all together.

"No, moron, I just like keeping my ear warm with my phone."

When Naruto looked like he was going to believe that blatant sarcasm for the truth, Sasuke continued. "Of course I am on the phone you numbskull! With my brother."

Naruto started to glare at the other for insulting him but then stopped when he heard who was on the other end of the phone call. He gave a bright smile as he stepped towards the shorter male.

"Oh, Itachi? I haven't talked to him in forever! Is he with my parents? How are they? Wait, just let me talk to him." The blond stretched out his hands towards Sasuke and made grabby hand gestures like a child would do when it wanted a cookie.

Sasuke took a step back as Naruto continued to advance, holding up his free hand to stop him. "Wait a moment. Itachi wants to talk to you too."

His tone made Naruto pause, frowning as he put his hands down, "Why do you sound like I'm getting sent to the principal's office?"

Sasuke smirked at the analogy, "Because, guard dog, Itachi had somehow found out exactly how thorough you are in being a good protector."

The brunet was mentally rolling on the floor with laughter, both from his brothers silence on the phone and how the color fled from Naruto's face.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Wha-at? How did he find out?"

Both were said at the same time, Itachi's voice was very calm which meant that he knew _exactly _what Sasuke was talking about.

Before he could say anything to either of them Naruto moved forward quickly and snatched the phone from Sasuke's hand. He put it to his ear in a blind panic and began rambling into it like his life depended on it.

"I-Itachi! Hey! Umm, l-look I didn't mean to! It just sorta happened one night. We were drunk and he was so hot with those black ears and tail! And when they went away I wanted them back so I poured a little bit of ice down his shirt! It wasn't supposed to get out of control, and from the sounds he made he obviously enjoyed it! And I was gentle, I prepped him and everything! I used lube and I didn't mean to have sex with him and fuck I am so sor-!"

His ramblings were cut short when Itachi's voice growled through, "You did... _what to my precious younger brother?_"

Naruto mouth snapped shut as his blue eyes widened in realization. He slowly turned to the other man in the room, swallowing a growl when he saw a triumphant (and slightly embarrassed) look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed, "You didn't tell him did you?"

The youngest Uchiha only shook his head as a negative, a smirk growing larger on his face.

The fox growled at the other and took a step towards him when a dark voice from the phone traveled back into his ear, causing him to remember who he had been talking to.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked frantically around the room, snatching up an old potato chip bag and crinkling the loud material against the mouth of the phone. "Itachi! There seems to be a bad connection! Let me-"

"You will _not _hang up on me, Uzumaki. And you will _not _insult my intelligence by thinking I would actually fall for that prepubescent trick. I know very well that there is nothing wrong with the connection. Now tell me What. You. Did."

The blond dropped the bag to the ground, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to figure out what to say to the older man.

He was about to start talking again when there was a sound of movement on the other end of the line as well as some muffled talking. Naruto frowned when his dad's voice cheerfully sang into the earpiece.

"Hello, Naruto?"

The blond blinked, "Dad?"

Minato chuckled on the line, "Well hello son! How are you?"

Naruto sighed before plopping down onto his bed and leaning against the headboard. He was thankful his father didn't bother to read the situation and took the phone away from the livid Uchiha. It gave him a chance to think a good way out of this. "I'm good dad. You?"

Minato's laugh was sheepish this time, "Well, you know... I don't seem to make the right decisions when it comes to your mother."

The blond rolled his eyes, both from his father never learning from his mistakes and his mother's short temper. Kushina had always been the type of person who would lash out first and ask questions later. And Minato would always do something without really thinking things through which would often lead to triggering Kushina's wrath.

Naruto had once been worried about their marriage, but then he learned later on that they were still ridiculously happy together. His mother just needed time to calm down and his father needed time to hide. Which was where Itachi came in.

"You forget to put the toilet seat down again, pops?" Naruto asked lightly.

When he only got a nervous laugh in response, the son laughed as well.

The blond calmed down when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye, seeing his roommate walking towards him with an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto was about to ask him what he was thinking about when his father's voice sounded again.

"So, what did you do to make Itachi look so angry? He is actually turning red right now." Naruto would have laughed at the image that popped into his mind of a tomato-headed Uchiha, but then he remembered just how screwed his was right now.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, pulling at the fabric of the comforter underneath him. It was his turn to give a nervous laugh, "Are you sure he's not mad at you for bothering him at home?"

"Hmm, no that's not it. He doesn't have the 'I am going to act like I'm angry but I really like having you around' face on right now. It looks like he is seriously trying to plot out a murder." His father's voice sounded a bit uneasy as well.

"Well, maybe he's mad that you took the phone away from him?" The blond was so intent on trying to figure out what to say that he didn't even look at Sasuke when the brunet sat down on the bed next to him.

"No that's not it either. He looked like he was counting to ten when I walked into the room. He handed me the phone and I just assumed it was you." There was a murmured voice followed by his father's equally muffled response before Minato came back on the phone.

"Uh, Naruto... what did you do to Sasuke?"

The blond froze, both from the serious tone of his father's voice and from the hand that was now cupping his groin through his jeans.

Naruto's hips pushed up into that hand before he could stop it. He gave a shuddering breath, before pulling Sasuke's hand away. He gave a glare at the Uchiha, not liking the glint in his eyes and the devious smirk on his face. What was he up to?

"Son?" Naruto focused his attention back to his father.

"Umm, well dad, you see..." all of his attention was instantly turned towards the other man in the room, as Sasuke suddenly lifted up his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Naruto's eyelids drooped as he feasted on the sight of Sasuke's bare porcelain skin of his torso. His body was as lithe as Naruto remembered, triggering the memory of the sensations that rocketed through him when he touched that delectable skin.

"No, I don't see..." the blond blinked at his dad's voice, clearing his throat and glaring at Sasuke's face for distracting him. A mixture of fear and excitement bubbled in his gut as he tried to figure out just what his roommate had planned.

Naruto closed his eyes so he wouldn't give into temptation, lying back against his headboard and spoke into the receiver, unhappy that his voice was a little lower than he wanted. "Right, sorry. Distracted by something."

He licked his dry lips and continued, "Okay, so here's the thing... Sasuke and I kind of got together."

"... What? I didn't even know you had feelings for Sasuke! Why didn't you tell us?"

The hurt in Minato's voice allowed him to focus more on his father. Naruto had always been upfront with his parents about his life. They were a very close family and the blond knew he could always depend on them to never judge him.

They were the first people he had talked to when he realized he was gay, which they immediately responded with understanding and communication. Minato and Kushina had even done some research on the subject of male homosexuality so that they could properly understand their son.

It was pretty funny watching Minato squirm in his seat at the graphic images that popped up after they googled "male homosexuality". It was outright hilarious when his mother promptly began drooling shortly after the images appeared on the screen.

Kushina spent several hours "researching" while Minato went back into the living room to call Itachi about his newly found fear of losing his wife to gay men.

Naruto always told them when he had a crush on a boy, going into great details how much he felt for him. Of course Naruto didn't mind telling his parents about the guys he was interested in when he wasn't into the sexual aspects of relationships like most men.

When the blond began fantasizing about his roommate, he had been too embarrassed to explain such feelings to his mother and father.

So, it wasn't a surprise that his father was hurt when Naruto didn't say anything to them about his less than platonic feelings towards Sasuke. Guilt sparked in his chest, making the blond grip the phone a little tighter.

"Yeah, pops. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to! I just had a lot of stuff going on and didn't get a chance to let you know..."

His stomach twitched when he felt a warm hand slide underneath the material of his shirt, pulling the fabric up to expose his abdomen. Naruto frowned at the unexpected touch, opening his eyes and promptly choking on some saliva in his mouth at the sight before him.

Sasuke had managed to completely undress while he had his eyes closed, leaving everything exposed for Naruto's gaze to feast on freely. The first thing that grabbed all of his attention though was the pale cock the bloomed a nice pink color at the tip as it swelled to full strength and jutted out from the Uchiha's groin.

Sasuke smiled at the shocked look on Naruto's face, loving how the darkened blue eyes shot down to his shaft. The gaze made it twitch in anticipation as he slowly climbed onto the bed and slid between the blond's legs, popping open the other's jeans and pulling the zipper down.

Naruto's own erection pulsed inside of his pants causing his hips to shift. His breath threatened to shudder out of his throat when Sasuke pulled at the buttons that trapped him in his suddenly tight jeans. He had to bite his bottom lip as he watched the Uchiha lean his face near Naruto's groin.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" The blond shook his head as his father's voice broke through the haze Sasuke put him in.

He pulled his hips as much as he could away from the brunet and grabbed one of Sasuke's hands with his free one, squeezing the bones together in the appendage as he glared at the smirking man.

Naruto's eyes flashed a "don't you dare" as he cleared his throat to speak to his father, "Yeah, dad. I'm f—uh!"

Naruto jerked the phone away and bit down on his own shoulder to muffle the loud moan and curse that spewed from his mouth. He stared down at the man that had quickly pulled his cock from his jeans with his other hand and immediately shoved it completely into his tight wet mouth.

Fuck, the sight of his cock disappearing into that ivory and pink mouth of Sasuke's was enough to make him cum right then and there.

The fox panted through his nose as his body convulsed from the sensation of Sasuke running his tongue around his swollen organ. Naruto groaned into his shoulder before letting go of Sasuke's hand to grab a chunk of the Uchiha's black hair.

As much as he loved this kind of attention from the other, he did not want it when he was talking to his _father. _

Naruto pulled hard to get that delicious mouth away from his groin, but froze when he felt teeth start to make their presence known on each side of his most important body part.

Blue eyes widened at the threat and stared down at the man's onyx eyes that looked up to meet his.

Sasuke's eyes told him he wasn't bluffing.

Naruto swallowed a gulp of air before loosening his grip on the hair in his hands. He pulled the phone back to his ear to hear his dad calling for him.

"Naruto? Naruto, where did you go?"

The blond cleared his throat again, "Yeah, dad sorry. I stubbed my toe."

"Oh, okay. What did you mean, you are... fuh?" The blond would have laughed at his dad's obvious confusion with the strange sound if he wasn't so thoroughly distracted.

Naruto clenched his teeth until they creaked as Sasuke started moving his tongue again.

"I meant I was fine!" he leaned forward to grip the other's hair again, shaking his head frantically at the black eyes staring at his. The twinkle in the orbs let him know that he wasn't going to get the other to stop.

Which meant he had to find a way to get off the phone with his dad pronto.

"H-hey! Listen dad I gotta go so-"

"Oh okay son. I will talk to you so—Oh! Wait Itachi wants to talk to y-"

"Do not hang up the phone Naruto. You and I have much to discuss."

"I-tachi..." dread began boiling in his stomach, mixing with the sparks of pleasure that pulsed with each suck of that talented mouth. His eyes pleaded with the male at his lap, begging him to stop doing this. "U-umm, can I... possibly give you a call back in a few minutes?"

Naruto tried to keep his breathing normal, even as his body convulsed and his toes curled as the building of the oncoming orgasm made itself known.

"No."

The fox slammed the back of his head against the headboard as Sasuke pulled him completely down his throat and gave a few hard swallows around his shaft. "Fuck!"

Naruto pulled the hand from Sasuke's hair and clamped it over his mouth to try to cover the loud moan that almost spilled out.

"... What are you doing Uzumaki?"

Air whooshed out of his nose in rapid succession as he tried to get his brain to turn back to the task at hand. "Uh, I'm... jogging!"

He immediately winced at the lame excuse his brain could come up with.

"... jogging." The older Uchiha sounded like he believed it as much as the blond did.

The snort the vibrated around his dick made Naruto twitch, causing him to glare down at the man who was trying to smirk around him.

He mouthed a 'shut up' before turning to talk to Itachi again.

"Y-yeah... you just caught me when I was heading out the—oh hell to the fucking no way in goddamn hell!"

Silence came from the other line while Naruto struggled from wanting to pummel Sasuke as the other pushed a slick finger into the very virgin entrance of his ass. He didn't even notice Sasuke pulling down his jeans... wait where did his jean even go?

The Uchiha definitely had some skill.

The blond reached down to grab the wrist that was violating him, glaring daggers at the smirk on the Uchiha's slightly pink face. Naruto hips thrashed at the conflicting sensation, discomfort at the probe and pleasure from the sucks.

"Uzumaki... you better stop 'jogging' and start talking. Right. Now."

"I'm fucking trying! But it's kind of difficult when you have a—oh crap on a cracker—you damn asshole sonofabitch—choke on a giraffe!"

Silence was met again on the other end as well as all movement stopped from the blonds assaulter after he shoved two more fingers into Naruto's hole. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow that the sheer randomness that just spewed from his roommate's mouth.

Itachi unknowingly said what his younger brother currently could not, "... crap on a cracker... choke... on a giraffe?"

Naruto's cheeks turned bright pink as he tried to kick Sasuke in the side, growling when his legs were pinned by an arm and his only free hand was pressed into the mattress.

"Stepped on a broken bottle." He hissed as the fingers inside of him started to scissor against his walls, causing a burning stretch of spike through the sensation of the mouth on his cock. Naruto began struggling again, feeling triumphant when he managed to get a kick into Sasuke's side.

He glared down at the mouth that started moving again, pulling in shaft into that tight heat before the cheeks hollowed out as Sasuke gave a hard suck, his black eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

Through the haze of the pain dancing around the pleasure Naruto felt a sensation he hadn't ever felt before. It was causing his body to tingle in ways that he was unfamiliar with.

One thing was certain to him: he did not like the sensation at all. It felt like it was building up for something entire different from an orgasm and Naruto didn't want to know exactly what was coming.

He managed to get his hand free from Sasuke's grip, quickly pushing against Sasuke's shoulders. His chest was getting tight as anxiety pulled at his mind. He growled when he couldn't get a good enough leverage away from Sasuke while one hand was bound to that cell phone.

He tried not to sound annoyed as he spoke to Itachi, knowing that angering the elder Uchiha would only cause future pain and torture. He knew what the other was capable of.

"Listen Itachi, I really need to g—OH FUCK ME NOW!"

Sasuke's fingers suddenly pressed straight into Naruto's prostate, causing all further thought processes to stop.

His body went rigid as the greatest sensation he had ever experience exploded through him. The foreign tingling ricocheted through his limbs until it seemed to dance outside of his body all together. When he landed back on the bed and a boneless heap he had only then realized he had just come from stimulation.

Naruto also realized that his hand was now free of the phone. He was not entirely sure where it landed and at this moment, he didn't particularly care as to what sort of damage he was going to endure from hanging up on Itachi.

The body in his lap pulled itself up and then went still above him. Naruto pulled his eyes over to look at Sasuke, confused as to why he looked so shocked.

Then he felt something fuzzy brush against his leg.

Naruto blinked, looking down to see what touched him when sputtered in outrage.

A reddish orange fox tail twitched at his side, the tip brushing against his leg again before laying gracefully down on the bedding.

And beside that tail laid another identical one.

And another... and another still.

Naruto didn't have to count them to know there were nine tails in total fanned out around him, all expanding from the base of his spine.

The blond groaned, clamping his hands on top of his face in embarrassment, only to groan again when he felt his long orange fox ears turn down against the side of his head.

He hated those things.

"You're... a Namikaze..." Naruto stiffened as Sasuke's quiet voice broke through the silence.

The blond's ears turned lower, this time in sadness. He never wanted to tell Sasuke about his true ancestry because he did not want the feline to fear him. He had no choice now though, since the only animal clan that had nine tails were the Namikazes.

His arms twitched as Sasuke gripped his wrist and pulled each hand away from his face, lifting his chin. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the blatant fear that he knew he would see in Sasuke's normally strong face.

"Look at me, Uzumaki." He almost did when he heard how firm Sasuke sounded at the demand.

When he kept his eyes shut, the Uchiha gave a low growl before pressing against that bundle of nerves inside of the Naruto's passage, causing the blond's eyes to snap open and stare at the man above him.

Naruto had been so distracted about his lineage being found out that he didn't even notice Sasuke still had his fingers in his hole.

Naruto stared up at the face above him, genuinely surprised that there wasn't any sliver of fear in the black eyes that looked back at him.

Sasuke stared down at him, his eyes jerking back and forth to study Naruto's face. His brow was slightly furrowed while his bottom lip jutted out in a small frown. The blond frowned as well as he watched the other try to contain a miniscule hint of several emotions on his own face.

There was definite anger there, most likely due to not telling Sasuke the truth regarding his ancestry. There was also confusion, going by the jut of that lip and the tilt of his eyebrows. But there was another emotion just hiding underneath the other two—one that Sasuke was really trying to keep off his face.

The fox's red eyes widened when he figured it out.

Pain.

There was pain in Sasuke's onyx stare. The Uchiha was... hurt that he hadn't told him.

Happiness bloomed in his chest, along with confusion of his own. Why wasn't Sasuke scared of him, like all the others had been?

His musing were cut off when Sasuke spoke, "Why?"

Naruto blinked his red eyes up at him, licking his dry lips. He started to turn his gaze to the side but the grip on his chin forced him to look back at him.

"No. You do not run away from me. Answer the question, Uzuma—" Sasuke paused as a flash of that same hurt sparked in his eyes before he covered it up again.

"... Namikaze. Answer my question." Sasuke's deep voice was barely a whisper at the end.

Naruto knew he could play dumb, especially after the Uchiha had asked such a vague question. There could be many different answers to the single word of 'why', but quite frankly the fox was tired of hiding from his closest person.

He focused on Sasuke's eyes and spoke just as quietly, "I didn't want you to be afraid me... like all the others."

The other stiffened after he finished the sentence, causing Naruto to close his eyes again. He did not want to know what Sasuke was going to do, but if he did what the blond thought he was going to do, he did not want to see it.

Naruto didn't think he would ever recover from watching Sasuke leave him.

What he hadn't expected was for Sasuke to prod his sweet spot in his passage again and smash his mouth to his in a fierce kiss.

Naruto screamed into the mouth, his ears and tails writhing with his body as the sparks of pleasure exploded through him.

Sasuke pressed his fingers deeper into Naruto, gloriously abusing his prostate. Naruto's cock pulsed with a twinge of pain, the result of becoming so hard far too quickly after just cumming.

The Uchiha suddenly pulled his mouth away from his, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. Naruto opened his eyes to glare at the man above him, slightly surprised to have a growl meet his angry gaze.

The blond gasped as the fingers inside of him abruptly vanished, leaving his passage to convulse from the loss.

He didn't have to wait long though. A breath later Sasuke slammed his thick cock straight into his heat, causing a shout and a growl to emit from both of them.

Sasuke's arms trembled as he pressed his hand into the mattress. Naruto thrashed but immediately stopped when agonizing pain resulted in the jerky movement. He panted hoarsely as he glared fire at the male still biting onto his lower lip. His orange ears flattened as a growl bubbled from his throat.

"That... fucking... hurt... ass... hole..."

Sasuke growled back at him, releasing his lip and pressing his hips further against Naruto's ass. Naruto hissed as the shaft inside him slid deeper, his body not having enough time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Jesus, stop! Give me a sec—!"

"No." Sasuke cut the blond off before pressing his forehead against Naruto's. Dark eyes glared harshly at red, before turning hurtful again. Except this time Sasuke let it show without any masks to cover it up.

Naruto took in a sharp breath of air as a new pain pierced his gut.

"Why would you ever think I would be afraid of you?" Sasuke's voice sounded almost mournful as he locked eyes with his.

Before Naruto could answer, he cried out as Sasuke grabbed one of his tails while pulling his shaft slightly out of him.

"I am not afraid of you." Sasuke growled before slamming his lips onto Naruto's mouth and hips against his ass, hitting his prostate directly. The mixture of hitting that and the pull of his tail sent a pleasure so strong and so foreign it caused the blond to scream into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, his sharpened claws digging into the flesh of the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke shuddered from the mix of pain on his back and pleasure that surrounded his cock every time his pressed into that delightful heat.

He slammed his hips continuously against the flesh of Naruto cheeks, loving the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

When his orgasm started to well in his gut, he opened his eyes to look at the fox. Naruto blinked his eyes open, finding Sasuke staring at him. They panted against their mouths, their damp breaths mingling with each other.

Just before Sasuke moved any further, he whispered against Naruto's lips, "Namikaze or Uzumaki... I love you so goddamn much regardless, you fucking moron."

Sasuke adjusted his hands, until one was able to grip two tails at a time and the other was able to wrap around Naruto's weeping dick.

Just the sensation of his hands alone made Naruto silently scream as his cock pulsed with jets of cum shooting onto his chest and stomach.

Sasuke grunted from the sudden constriction of Naruto's passage, the sensation forcing his body to burst shortly after.

Once his orgasm finished Sasuke landed hard against Naruto's chest, uncaring that he was now purring loudly.

Naruto gave a breathy chuckle at the sound, pressing his nose into his lover's hair and rubbing his lips against his scalp.

"You know... bottoming isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Sasuke lifted his head to look at his roommate, a grin working his way onto his face. "It was only a matter of time before that ass was mine."

Naruto snorted before nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's, his long ears brushing against the Uchiha's pale cheek.

Sasuke twitched when his felt a layer of soft warmth wrap about his hips and teasing the hairs along the back of his thighs.

The feline glanced behind him to see Naruto's tails working their way around Sasuke's legs, drifting between his thighs and caressing the space between his ass and sac. His cock twitched back to life inside of Naruto.

The fox shivered from the sensation of Sasuke's warm skin and shaft. The Uchiha turned back to look at Naruto's face, his dark eyes filled with that heat that Naruto loved to see.

"How long until you lose these?" Sasuke traced the shell of one of his fox ears, causing the blond to moan inside his closed mouth.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed before answering, "A few more hours. Not really sure."

"Plenty of time then." The blond's red eyes opened to see Sasuke's own eyes bleed to red as a feral grin slid its way onto both of their faces.

Just as Sasuke leaned in to give Naruto some more attention, the sound of his phone ringing caused the Uchiha to pause.

Sasuke frowned as he looked over to the forgotten device, trying to figure out why in the hell Itachi's ringtone was blaring on the floor.

His lust filled haze finally dispersed as dread began to press into his gut.

He turned to look at his lover, finding the same fear on Naruto's face.

When he pulled out, grabbing his discarded shirt to wiped up and reached for the phone, picking up the device as it beeped to indicate a new voicemail was received.

Sorely tempted to delete it without listening first screamed in Sasuke's mind. But, as the saying goes... Curiosity killed the cat.

He gritted his teeth as he pressed the green button and keying in his passcode.

Itachi's voice that drifted into his ear was pure ice with a hint of sadistic humor. "My dearest brother. Had I known that I was going to be used as a method to fuck your guard dog, I would have refused. Expect to be compensated very soon for your activities."

Panic started to swirl in his gut, his eyes jerking around the room as if expecting to see his brother appear out of nowhere.

Just as he thought the message was over, Itachi spoke again. "And be sure to let Uzumaki know that he will be receiving a punishment as well. I will see the two of you _soon_."

Sasuke clipped his phone closed and turned to stare at Naruto.

The blond's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke's face. He cleared his throat and gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and pulling the sheet up over his waist.

"W-what did Itachi say?"

Sasuke swallowed before answering.

"That we should be expecting him soon."

Naruto gulped as well. "So I guess you could say we are both in the doghouse now, eh?"

The blond's laugh was extremely nervous this time and Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at such an idiotic remark.

He would have... if it wasn't so tragically true.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>There! Now you are all caught up. I plan on writing another chapter for this, though I have no effing clue what will happen. Of course Itachi will be present, and punishments will be handed out, but I haven't had the chance to write it out yet.<p>

Let me know what you guys think! It's been awesome getting the comments from everyone these past couple of days. Thanks a lot!

~Shini :)


End file.
